Light A Fire
by shootin'stars
Summary: 'Leaning up, I used my right hand to entwine our fingers together, whilst my left hand rested cautiously on his cheek, guiding his face down towards mine as I let my heart take over...' Both of them need mending, but Tessa wants to show him that intimacy isn't anything to fear...Daryl/OC
1. Connecting Two Souls: Chapter 01

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: Revised chapter (17.04.2015) Wasn't happy with the old one so this basically explains more between Tessa and Daryl. This is set at the start of season four. Enjoy! Please read and review :)}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: My Favourite Faded Fantasy by Damien Rice.  
**

* * *

_You could hold the secrets that save me from myself,  
I could love you more than love could,  
I could love you more than life,  
If I wasn't so afraid…  
_

* * *

**-+-  
[THE PRISON]**

It hadn't been long since The Governor's attack on the prison.  
Everyone from Woodbury now had a new home within our walls and they were becoming like an extended family.

It was great to hear laughter and to see children running around as though death and destruction didn't lurk just past our fences.  
Mostly, it was at least something to know that Merle didn't die for nothing.

I wanted to tell Daryl that, to comfort him and to help him grieve, but…I couldn't.  
Seeing him in pain tore me apart and just brought back devastating memories that were best left buried.  
Out of everyone, I knew how much it hurt to lose your brother in a tragic way with the people responsible still out there.  
I knew that I should be telling him this and easing the pain, but I was scared to push too far and cause more harm than good.

I could see him on the other side of the prison, gathering his belongings for another supply run.  
He was pushing himself, but I could understand it; it's easier to keep busy and forget, than to take a moment to remember.

"Tessa?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that he was walking over to me with a determined look behind his eyes.  
Nerves took over as I carried on walking, briefly closing my eyes to compose myself as I dared not turn around and face the one person who always managed to soften my exterior.

"Tessa!"

This time I was forced to stop or I'd of collided with him as he had moved to block my way.  
Finally, I found myself lifting my gaze up to his.  
I was met with a pair of the most beautifully expressive eyes I had ever seen.  
He may keep his past hidden, but his emotions were laid out for all to see.

"I need someone to go on a run with me-you in?"  
He was watching me intensely, a strange feeling of need filling the air between us.

I wanted to go.  
I wanted to get out and tell him all of the things that I had wanted to say to him for months..  
But I didn't know if I could handle being in such close proximity and still be able to keep a level head.  
"Daryl-"

"I need someone who's quick, and you wanted to ride on the back of the bike, right?"

I was stunned into complete silence.  
He had remembered that months ago I had let it slip that it was on my bucket list to ride on a motorcycle and feel the same lack of restraint that he must feel.  
I could feel my heart starting to thaw as it made a quick decision without actually consulting my head.  
"How hard do I hold on?"

A ghost of a smirk slightly lifted his lips upwards as he lead me over to where he had already packed two bags for us and a map was detailing where we hadn't scavenged yet.  
He swung his right leg over the bike as he turned to look over at me, silently indicating for me to get on.

"Promise that I won't fall off and break my neck?"  
Nerves were starting to set in as I shakily got on, my arms hesitantly wrapping themselves around his waist.  
My walls were starting to crumble down again as I let my head fall forwards and rest on his back.

Daryl stiffened, his hands clutching the bars like it was the only thing keeping him steady.  
"Ain't nothin' gonna happen to you…" He finally managed to say quietly as he started the bike and the serene feeling of wind breezing across my face melted away my fears and insecurities.

**-+-  
[ON THE SUPPLY RUN]**

We reached the still intact shopping mall just as the sun was starting to set, as I shakily swung my right leg off the bike, already missing the feeling I got.

From first glance it seemed to be desolate, with only a few cars still scattered about the parking lot.  
The wind started to pick up, sending a slight smell of decomposing flesh our way.

"Smells like there could be some around…" I looked over at Daryl before taking out my knife.

"Ain't none out here…"  
He was scanning the immediate area intensely, his crossbow raised as he gazed down the sight with his senses on full alert.  
After a few minutes of searching, he lowered it briefly to address me, "Could be comin' from inside…"

I nodded in agreement, gripping onto my knife as I finally turned to look at the shopping mall, soon regretting ever coming out with him.

Memories of long-gone times flashed before my eyes as I closed them, sadness threatening to take over and render me paralysed.

"Tessa?"

His voice sounded so far away as over-lapping noises filled my head with the laughter of my brother who had decided to try on every single one of the prom dresses in some fancy department and post it up on Facebook.  
_'__Hey Tess, do you think that green is my colour?__"  
_He had slurred his words slightly, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

I laughed weakly at the memory as my reply came back instantaneous, _'__Actually, I preferred the pink, frilly one!__'_

That was one drunken memory that we didn't let him forget in a hurry…

"Tessa!"  
A pair of strong hands were holding onto my shoulders as I blinked out of my memory to see Daryl looking concerned, "You okay?"

I gasped as I nodded briefly and spoke quickly, "There is only one entrance as they hadn't finished the expansion and there is a big department store on the third level…"  
Not giving him enough time to question me, I bit my lip and trudged forwards towards the now empty building.  
I could feel the tension between us as he kept close to my side with his crossbow raised.

After about an hour of checking out the first level in silence, he spoke up.  
"Herschel wants you to be on the council…"

He had broached this subject with me a while back but my answer was still the same.  
"I can't…I cant be involved in decisions that could get people killed again-"

He went quiet as I widened my eyes at realising I had let too much slip.

"Daryl…"

Instead of wanting me to elaborate on what I meant, he acted like I hadn't answered, "Just think about it?"

I nodded softly, "I'll think about it."  
Sighing gently, I knew that the guilt inside of me would eat away at my conscience if I didn't try to help him with his grief over Merle's death.  
"Daryl…I'm so sorry with what happened to Merle. I-"

"Merle had already turned when I got there."  
He had answered me back quickly, obviously not wanting to hear what he mistook for pity.

Nevertheless, his words shocked me as I swiftly turned to face him, "The Governor?"

He nodded silently, an expression of bitter anger taking over his features, "Stupid asshole got himself killed, but it didn't do shit! Governor still got away!"

I looked down to process all the information before I could face him again, "I'm so sorry…but none of it is your fault Daryl! You knew your brother more than most, and he wouldn't of listened to any reasoning once he had set his mind on something…"

Daryl scoffed, "Shoulda' known…"

"No one would of known…but he gave us a chance! He gave Michonne a chance! I will never forget that and I doubt anyone else will!"

He paused to look at me as he nodded, already chewing on his bottom lip-a sign that he was either nervous or comprehending his thoughts.  
"You been here before?"

At his question my smile faded and I shrugged nonchalantly, "A long time ago…"

He gestured to the once expensive stores that were now damaged to the point of being unrecognisable, "I ain't been to a place like this before…"

I smiled lightly, "You haven't? Well, you missed the many Starbucks and Taco Tuesdays…" I sighed softly, "My Dad was a businessman, and he'd compensate his absence by giving us both a ridiculous amount of money. So my brother and I would always spend our allowances here."

His brow furrowed, "You had a brother?"

I nodded, "My twin. Caleb…he…" I shook my head to stop the tears from threatening to fall as I kept walking through the desolate mall.

"Was just you and him?"  
It wasn't really a question, it was an acknowledgement that he understood what I meant.

"For a while, but then you meet up with others and suddenly these strange thoughts take over and you struggle to decide what's paranoia and what's a real threat."  
Taking a brief pause I continued with, "You just don't know who to trust or who will throw you to the walkers without a second thought. It gets so tiring that in the end I just shut off…"

Daryl nodded in understanding, "You thought that about me? When I found you?"

"Yes."  
I spoke simply in a bid to stop the guilt from building up inside of me.  
"I had been with two other groups and both times it didn't work out, the latter group…weren't too friendly."

I felt him stiffen, "They hurt you?"

Not being able to answer him from fear of the memories surfacing, I turned to enter a damaged store and rummage through the debris for anything useful.

"The blood on your clothes…"

"Don't!"  
I turned around to glare at him as my words echoed the emotion behind my eyes.  
The memories were still too raw to deal with.  
My physical scars may be near enough healed, but mentally they were still fresh.

I expected him to leave it but he stood his ground, "They still alive?!"

"DON'T!"  
I screamed as I went to push past him but was blocked by his body.

"Tessa…" His voice was so soft that I wasn't expecting it.  
I wanted him to get angry and shout back at me-that I could handle.  
I couldn't handle this.

I lifted up my gaze towards his intensely.  
"I wanted to believe that people could be good and that no one would want to hurt fellow survivors! But it wasn't the case! They just laughed! They didn't let me say goodbye! I should off been the one to do it! Not them! HE WAS MY BROTHER!"

My anguished cry echoed as I turned away from him, hastily wiping away the tears from my cheeks.

Daryl watched me silently, his body stiff but his eyes soft.

"I can kill any walker, but a person?" I laughed humourlessly, "I'm weak…"

He shook his head, "Weak people give up, you ain't givin' up!"

My bleary eyes lifted up towards his as I asked softly, "And that matters?"

"No sense in endin' it unless you're bit!"

His words hung in the air between us as I thought it all through before saying, "I want to do something…a final goodbye?"

He looked confused but nodded as he followed me outside to where a handful of walkers were stumbling towards us.  
I took out my silenced pistol that used to belong to Caleb and aimed steadily at the walkers.  
"This guy who taught my brother and I to shoot used to do this as a way to let out all of his anger. He'd say that it grants them mercy as well as keeps you sane. So, every walker I grant mercy equals one of those bastards! Jonas! Harry! Marty!"

Daryl watched me silently as he then lifted up his crossbow and shot one through the head, "Governor…"

I looked over at him and smiled slightly, pain easing from my chest, "I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you sooner. I guess…I couldn't face seeing you in pain."

My words seemed to have struck a chord with him as he chewed on his bottom lip before answering, "Nothin' to apologise for…"

"I'm nearing the end of my clip…" I laughed gently, lowering my gun as another walker fell from an arrow in the head, "Thank you…"

Daryl nodded quietly as he reloaded his crossbow, both of us ending the last walker's torment whilst also granting ourselves the light that was needed.

"Herschel wanted you to talk to me? Come out here with me?" I turned to look at Daryl as my dark curls clung to my forehead.

"No…I wanted to have someone who I could trust watchin' my back…" He turned to look at me as I felt shivers run up my spine.

"You can trust Glenn or Maggie."  
I knew what he had meant, but I still needed to hear him say it.

"I wanted you," he shrugged to try and cushion the emotional blow, but the meaning behind those words still stayed with me.

Seconds turned to minutes as I digested what he had told me before finally managing to gather up enough of my thoughts to speak.  
"Thank you…" I lowered my gun as I then touched his hand briefly before walking back into the mall.  
If I had stayed any longer then I might of done something stupid.

Daryl stood there for a minute, his hand tingling from the soft caress as he chewed on his bottom lip before following me back inside.


	2. Trust: Chapter 02

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: WOW! Thank you so much for adding to your favourites, alerts-means a lot. Also thank you so much CrimsonBlade13 and Leyshia Gisel for the kind reviews. I completely agree too: Terminus is my favourite time during all of the seasons to date :). Now, in this half it goes a little into Tessa's past at the start of the 'events' (you asked for it CrimsonBlade13, and you got it!) Also, a new character gets introduced in the form of another woman vying for Daryl's attention. As well as Tessa's first encounter with Daryl. The whole 'abominations' term comes from TWD: Survival Instinct game where my other love-Merle-names the walkers that lol! Anyway, enjoy and please review, it makes my day :).}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: Light A Fire by Rachel Taylor.**

* * *

_Don't shiver,  
Don't give up,  
Don't quiver,  
You're enough,  
You'll be just fine tonight…  
_

* * *

It was always just Caleb and I.  
Although we were twins, to me he was my baby brother-having being born two minutes apart-and I wanted to be the protective older sister.  
Our Father was away a lot on business and our Mother had to go and live with our Grandparents as she fast became their carer.  
We were brought up with my Aunt looking after us, but seeing as she was still in her early twenties, we didn't get disciplined as often as we should have.  
So essentially, Caleb and I were given free rein around the house.  
Forts were made, grilled cheese sandwiches were burnt and our childhoods were built on not really living by many rules.

When we got to our late teens it was stricter, as our Mother had come back and rules were enforced.  
Yet our bond was already established and it remained that way through out school and even college.  
I took up journalism, deciding that writing was my passion and that I'd be able to travel the world too.  
Caleb studied engineering, claiming that, **_'Chicks dig the skills.'_**

Despite the lack of time we spent as a family over these periods, we just all knew that when problems were starting to take effect that we needed to get home and protect Mom and Dad.

I remember that day.  
The one that shattered my life and changed the way I thought about my own mortality.  
I can still hear the terrified screams of parents trying to hustle their children to safety.  
I can still smell the disinfectant that lingered at least three miles from the hospital entrance.  
Though mostly, I will always remember the feeling of helplessness as the dead took over and living suddenly became a luxury.

**-+-  
[TWO WEEKS INTO OUTBREAK]**

"Tessa! You need to drive us up to Atlanta, Princess! My arthritis is playing up and your Mother…"  
He trailed off as his eyes swivelled over to where my Mom was slowly rocking back and forth in the middle of the road with her hands tightly balled into fists at her sides.

"Mom?" Caleb knelt down in front of her, his eyes silently begging her to answer him.  
"We need to go and find the evacuation point; we aren't safe here anymore Mom-"

"Why? You saw how much bullets went into those…things! If Jack and the others couldn't stop them then how can we?"  
Her voice sounded defeated as she silently glanced at each and every one of the now dead bodies around us who belonged to our group of survivors.

"Julie!" My Father's shocked and agitated tone only added to my Mother's irrationality.

"Look at this Donald!" She stood up suddenly, her eyes wide and her hair dishevelled as she wildly gestured towards the now isolated suburban neighbourhood that was littered with so many debris and dead bodies that the smell was starting to become over-powering.  
"Our children are not going to survive this! You saw how the Richards went! Do you want that for us?!"  
Her voice raised in pitch as she got more agitated.

Caleb looked around in fear as he gave me a concerned look.

"Mom…" I tried to diffuse the situation as I slowly edged towards her with my hands out-stretched.  
"We need to leave now or we won't make it to Atlanta! Please…Mom?"

My Father rubbed the back of his neck with a shaky hand as he was about to root around in the trunk for his heart medication as suddenly a radio broadcast burst to life on a frequency that was just static moments before.

**_'This is an emergency broadcast…do not try to engage with said infected…disinfect any bite or scratch immediately…further quarantine zones…military…this message…repeat…minutes…'_**

My Mother scoffed, breaking the now sullen silence.  
"They can't control this Donald! Do you honestly believe that this 'safe zone' is still around?!"

"What else are we going to do for Christ's sake Julie?! I'm just trying to protect and keep my family alive! What happened to Jack and the others is not our fault!"

"Keeping them alive for what? To go to Atlanta only to find it in ruins and those…abominations everywhere?!"

My Father sighed in frustration as he threw his hands up in the air, "Then what do you suggest Julie? Please tell me what to do as I'm at my wits end here!"

"Mom? Dad?" Caleb's voice took on a tone of urgency as his head was turning rapidly left to right with anxious concern as he said quickly, "What is wrong with both of you?! We shouldn't even be discussing this! Let's go!"

I put my hand comfortingly on my Mother's shoulder as I gently lead her towards the car, "We are all still alive Mom and we aren't going to end up like the Richards."

Suddenly she turned to face me before getting into the car as she griped onto both of my hands tightly, "You'll protect your brother won't you Tessa? You won't let him suffer will you?"

Shocked into speechlessness, I just nodded and finally managed to say gently, "Of course Mom…"

With that she seemed to relax, her whole demeanour changing as she nodded to herself before turning back towards where the last survivor camp in our area had been.

My Father leaned against the car, his eyes watching us closely, "It's all going to be okay Julie, I promise you honey!"

"Yes…" My Mother turned once to look at both my Dad and Caleb briefly before turning back around and stroking back my dark curls that I had put up in a messy bun, "I'm so proud of you and your brother Tessa; you know that, don't you?"

"Mom?" I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Do you remember what your Grandpa would always say? 'Know your fight! A nobleman is one who knows when it's time to back down…'"

"I don't understand…"

Caleb sighed in agitation as he noticed more of the dead were coming towards us, "MOM! We need to leave NOW!"

"No…" She lifted her head up to the sky, closing her eyes briefly as she then very slowly opened them, "You have to leave."

With that last sentence still hanging in the air before us all, she started striding towards the horde, her eyes focused as she lifted up her arms, "I'm not scared to give up…I'm not scared to know that this is my last fight…"

"MOM!" I screamed as I leapt into action, struggling to find the knife which I had shoved in the bottom of my bag.

"JULIE!" My Father widened his eyes as he grabbed onto my brother, "SHOOT THEM CALEB!"

My brother fumbled with the clip as he struggled to remain calm, before finally managing, as he aimed.

Bullets impacted with arms, chests and legs as he gasped in annoyance, "MOM!"

I sprung the knife forth from my bag as I ran at the horde, not caring about being hit by a stray bullet or even being bit-I had to save my Mother.  
"GET BACK MOM!"  
My knife collided with the first abomination's head, slicing clean through as I yanked it back out, blood spurting all over my jeans as I took on the next one, but this time struggling to pull my knife out.

Caleb was still yelling as he still kept firing, managing to kill a few with headshots, "TESSA MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Furiously, I pushed my boots into the head of the abomination and managed to free my knife as when I looked up one of the dead were before me.

"TESSA!"  
My Father-having being paralysed with fear beforehand-now sprung into action, as he flung me out of the way and wrestled the abomination's head away with his hand.

I hit the ground hard, my knife dropping from my hand as the wind was momentarily knocked out of me.  
Gasping in shock, I blinked rapidly, trying hard to get my surroundings.

Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion.  
I could barely hear the screams, register the fear in my brother's voice or even smell the decaying flesh as events took a tragic turn…

-+-  
**[THE PRISON: TWO DAYS AFTER THE SUPPLY RUN WITH DARYL]**

Gasping, I leant over the small sink in my cell, breathing heavily as my bright blue eyes filled with anguished tears.  
Too much has been lost and my heart will never be healed.  
Losing so much, yet coming so close to gaining something special is starting to make my head spin.

"Hey! _**Princess**_!"

I was jerked out of my sorrow by a snarky tone of voice that I knew only belonged to one person: Hayley.

Sighing, I looked at her through the reflection in the mirror that Maggie had brought back for me whilst on a supply run.  
"Please don't call me that."

She rolled her eyes before placing one hand on her hip, "There are walkers that need killin' at the gates! If we all acted like you then nothin' would be getting done!"

Anger rose within me at being spoken down to, but I refused to take the bait as I nodded and forced myself to smile despite the painful nightmares and memories still plaguing my mind.  
"I'll be out there in a minute to help Karen and the others…"

She nodded as she turned to leave my cell before saying, "Your nose is bleeding, I'd get that cleaned up or you'll rile the assholes up!"

Confused, it was only when I hesitantly touched my nose with my fingertips that I could see the crimson liquid staining my skin, "Thanks."

"Well, what are _**'friends'**_ for?" She smirked before leaving.

I waited for her to leave before furiously wiping the blood away, blinking back all of the emotions that should never show behind my eyes.  
I couldn't let myself give everything away.  
No pity, no special treatment; just another one of the survivors.

-+-  
**[AROUND TWO MONTHS INTO OUTBREAK]**

I staggered through the densely populated woodland, my whole body feeling as though it's on fire.  
Every step was ripping me apart and blood was soaking it's way through all of my clothing.  
Part of me wanted to find help, wanted to live and to not give up, but my Mother's cryptic words still resonated through-out my head.  
_'Know your fight…'_

"No!"  
I hissed out between gritted teeth as I carried on forwards, the sound of my laboured breathing breaking the eerie silence.  
I'm a fighter! I'm not going to give up!  
If I'm going to die then I'm damn well sure that I'm going to take down as many of the dead as I can.

_'Or leave the dead to find their camp…'_  
The vicious thought stopped me dead in my tracks as I blinked back tears.  
I was in so much pain and the trauma was becoming too much to handle, but could I justify murder?

_'You wouldn't be the one doing it, and they deserve it! You should of injured more than his leg! They could hurt other women…'_  
Whimpering as I shook my head before kneeling over to ease the pain, I tried to push the guilt away from my mind.  
I had to escape!

_'Or they let you…'_  
A cold chill ran down my spine as I froze at the realisation that they wanted me to suffer and die alone in the woods.

Gritting my teeth, I fought against the torrent of horrifying memories as I lifted my head up, blinking through bleary eyes to see a house up ahead.

Wincing, I limped towards it, hoping to be able to find something that could ease the pain and medical equipment.  
I was no nurse, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Suddenly I could feel the atmosphere change, as my instincts screamed at me that my personal space was being invaded.  
Stealthily pulling out my knife from its sheath, I narrowed my eyes and used every ounce of strength that I had left to swiftly turn around and face the assholes that had done this to me.  
Only, it wasn't them.

I had come face-to-face with one stranger who by first glimpse, could easily tear me apart just by using one hand.  
My eyes took in his dishevelled appearance: from his dirty boots and ripped jeans to his sleeveless shirt and the massive crossbow that was aimed squarely at me.  
Fighting to hold back the wave of nausea and pain that threatened to render me unconscious, I forced myself to lift my head up so that my eyes could meet his steely gaze.

"You bit?"  
He spoke simply, his eyes staring intensely into mine.

I kept a tight grip on my knife, though already knowing that it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference.  
"No."

We kept our gaze locked as he nudged his head towards the house, "You set up camp there?"

Again I answered him back with a monosyllable, "No."

His mouth twitched as he took in my appearance, "You seen a little girl?"

Shaking my head, I was about to answer him when suddenly it dawned on me.  
Little girl. Lost. Woods. Assholes.  
"Where did she go missing?!"

He looked taken aback by my fear as he finally lowered his crossbow, "Two miles north…"

"Oh God…"  
My blood ran cold as I paled.  
I couldn't let them hurt a child, I wouldn't let what happened to me happen to anyone else.

"I need to go!"  
Gasping in pain, I held onto my side for support as I started to limp past him.

"What the hell…" I heard him mutter to himself before he grabbed onto my arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
I surprised myself at how petrified I sounded as I widened my eyes and put up my knife in defence.

Hurt flashed across his face for a moment as he replied back sharply, "I ain't gonna hurt you!"

"They all claim that…" I half-whispered as warm blood started to pool around me before I gripped onto a nearby tree, silently begging God to help give me enough strength to help this child.

The stranger looked worried as he carefully went towards me, "You got a camp?"  
His voice was soft but it set me on guard.

"No…" I whimpered louder as a sharp, stabbing pain attacked my body and I could feel my knees give way.

My head didn't get a chance to hit the floor as the last thing I could remember was a pair of strong arms scooping me up and holding me to him.  
The scent of musk and nature clung to him in an intoxicating mixture.  
I knew that my blood was staining his clothes, but all I could sense was his urgency to get me some help.

Should I trust him?  
Dare I?


	3. Reading Between The Lines: Chapter 03

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: In this part I decided to mix a little happiness with tragedy. I did change the rating from an M to a T, as to be honest there's no explicit sex scenes in THIS one, but I will post it up separately. I actually want to write something beautiful and intimate. I hope I haven't offended anyone, but now you get the best of both worlds :). Thank you once again to Leyshla Gisel for reviewing, and I agree, Tessa should trust Daryl ;) Please read and review as I haven't written in so long due to illness, so knowing you guys are enjoying it makes me happy :) Thank you &amp; enjoy.}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: Rise by Delta Goodrem.**

* * *

_Lay me down,  
Make me feel safe until I'm back on my feet,  
So lift me up and teach me how to love and  
Rise above it all…  
_

* * *

-+-  
**[THE PRISON: TWO DAYS AFTER SUPPLY RUN WITH DARYL]**

I was making my way through the vast settlements that made up the once prison yard, smiling at everyone who waved greetings to me as I passed them.

"Uh, Miss Montgomery-sorry, Tessa?"

I turned swiftly, coming face-to-face with one of the kids whose perfect manners still managed to confuse and shock me.  
I had told him numerous times that it's fine to call me Tessa, but he would always get flustered and revert back to using my surname first.

"Yes, Patrick?" I smiled as I looked around, still in mild shock that the prison had turned into a small community.

It was incredible that we had built all this from essentially nothing.

Patrick smiled brightly, his face full of gratitude as he asked, "Do you know where Mr Dixon is? I want to thank him for bringing us the deer."

I couldn't help but match his enthusiasm with my own smile as I glanced around, "He usually does what I like to call 'his rounds' about now. I'm sure that he'll be touched by your appreciation."

His face beamed, "Really?"

"Really." I nodded before patting his shoulder, "How's story time? I would go but I don't think that I'll get away with it-not to mention that I have a _**'date'**_ with that seriously decaying walker by the gate…"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I know that I'm too old, but…"

"But it relaxes you?" I smiled and nodded in understanding, "We all need to get away from the stress sometimes."

Shock registered clearly on his face, "You relax? I mean no disrespect Miss-Tessa! But every time that I see you, you're either doing chores or at the fence."

"Maybe that is me relaxing?" I laughed softly before playfully acting secretive, "I used to be a journalist, so I write everything down and I find that it helps to clear my mind-it's therapeutic."

Patrick grinned, "So, in a way you're telling our story?"

"In a way…" I then made a thoughtful expression before handing him the small, leather-bound journal that I always carry around with me, "Would you like to add to it?"

His eyes widened in excitement, "Really?!"

"Really." I confirmed with a smile as I then handed him the pen that had been gifted to me on my graduation by my Father.  
"Drop it by my cell when you're finished?"

He nodded, still clutching both items, "Thank you ma'am!"

"I'll see you later Patrick…" I smiled, patting his shoulder before walking over to where Karen and a few others were trying to keep the walkers from leaning too much on the fence.

I smiled, indicating that I was there to help.

"Everything okay?" She returned the smile whilst handing me a broken off bit of pipe.

"Fine, I could get used to this, you know?"

She laughed, "Thinking of retirement already? Don't you want to experience more excitement? Like raves? Drinking until you have no choice but to do the walk of shame the next morning?"

Laughing, I teasingly mocked thinking it through before answering, "Oh, I still want the doting husband and the many kids…"  
I smiled wistfully before stabbing a walker in the head through the chain link fence.

"Taken your pick yet?" She edged in closer as I laughed.

"Trying to get some gossip?" I smirked whilst raising an eyebrow.

Playfully letting out a loud sigh, she nudged me, "Just wanting to see if I can be of any help. Anyway, it's getting ridiculously boring around here…"

I chuckled lightly, "Trust me, boring is good!"

"Well, Hayley doesn't seem to think that." Karen sighed to herself as she stabbed another one through the fence, "She needs to stop pushing herself too far and speak to some of us with a little more respect."

I sighed, "To be fair, Hayley is one of those valuable people who always like to be on the go."

"You're valuable too Tess."

"Not in the same way Karen…" I held up a hand in defence, "I don't think that strength is just measured physically, but she is more useful than me when on runs."

"You have to trust her to watch your back first!"

"She puts up this façade-honestly; she's needed in the group."

Karen obviously struggled to hide how Hayley had offended her countless times.  
"Michonne came back earlier…"

"Hmm?" I turned my head towards her, wiping the congealed bits of blood and flesh off the pipe momentarily, "She find him?"

Shaking her head, she sighed softly, "No, I don't even think that he's still alive…"

I paused to think it through, "Someone like him doesn't give up that easily; he's still out there."

"But do you want to lose Michonne? She won't stop and we miss having her here."

"No, I don't want to lose any of our group over an asshole like him. Losing T-Dog, Lori, Merle, Oscar and Axel was enough…"

"Hey! _**'Princess!**'_"

Closing my eyes briefly to push back the anger I felt at her still using that nickname to upset me, I turned and looked over at Hayley, "Hayley?"

Karen shook her head as she went back to stabbing the walkers, obviously not understanding why I let Hayley speak to me with that much disrespect.  
Truthfully, I didn't want any more arguments or fighting and it's not the first time I've had to rise above pettiness.

She hoisted her compact bow up onto her shoulder, "Daryl is getting a group of people together for a supply run. He…wants you to come."

I could tell that she wasn't happy at my presence being wanted.  
Opening my mouth to tell her that I'll stay here in a bid to avoid any drama between us two, it was Karen who made the decision for me.

"Go, we can handle things here Tess."

I gave her a warning glance before sighing and nodding at Hayley, "Tell Daryl that I'll come."

"Tell him yourself! I'm not your damn messenger _'Princess_!_'_"  
She then turned on her heel and stalked off.

I sighed again before turning towards Karen.  
"Thank you?"

"You're too young for retirement honey." She smiled before taking the pipe from me, "Be careful."

"It's just a routine supply run-I'll be fine."

She nodded before seeing Tyreese come over as I smiled at him and left them two to exchange their goodbyes.

-+-  
**[ON THE SUPPLY RUN]**

"I get a guess today, right?"  
Zack grinned as he looked smug with himself, "I think that I've got it!"

"Got what?" I looked confused as I glanced over at Michonne who was already smirking.

Daryl scoffed as he knocked on the window behind him before leaning against the window sill, waiting for whatever is inside to make themselves known.

Zack cleared his throat, "Everyday I've been making guesses on what Daryl did before all of this."

"You ain't even come close…" Daryl looked into the distance, but judging by his expression, he actually enjoyed the game.

"Wait a minute; I think that I've got it!" He shifted before going for it.  
"The way you are in the prison, helping people and that, but also being kinda'…surly…"

I had to bite my lip hard not to laugh, "Definitely describes him!"

Daryl gave me an amused look before going back to looking into the distance.

"Homicide cop!"

The minute the words exited his mouth, both Michonne and I were laughing as I had to turn away and put my hand over my mouth to stifle the giggles.

Daryl smirked very lightly as he raised an eyebrow at Michonne and I, "What?"

"Nothing…" Michonne answered back for the both of us as I was too busy trying to stop laughing.

He then nodded as he replied back with, "Yeah, but I don't like to talk about it, 'cause it was some heavy shit…"

Zack widened his eyes incredulously, "Really?"

Daryl was still smirking as suddenly walkers started to bang on the glass.

"I'll keep guessing…" Zack laughed as he got up to follow us all into the small building.

Hayley shoved past me as she shot down a few walkers as though it was something that came naturally to her, "Watch yourself."

Michonne-having obviously witnessed the altercation-gave me a confused look.

I shook my head to tell her that it was nothing as I held up my knife whilst looking for anything of use.

My eyes zoned in on a few broken packs of cigarettes that were lying across the ground, as I swiftly picked them up, opening the pack to see that they were still in the packaging.  
I shoved them in my bag before suddenly feeling a rumble resonate as events took a turn for the worse.

Bob's fearful cry rang out as the sound of smashing bottles echoed.  
"Bob?!"  
I looked around in confusion as shelves were blocking my view from left to right.

"Over here!"  
I made a face, getting frustrated with myself for not being able to locate where he was, before suddenly the roof gave way and walkers started to fall through.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hayley swore loudly as she angrily retorted to Tyreese, "Get him out of there! We need to go or we'll be dinner for these assholes!"

I could hear Tyreese answer something back as he was struggling to pull Bob out.  
Finally, I decided to shove safety protocol; I had to get my friend out of his predicament.

Climbing the shelves, I gripped hard onto the wire that was hanging from the ceiling, never once letting the fear of it not being attached to anything cross my mind.  
"Bob?! Tyreese?!"

I chewed on my bottom lip in anxiety, using my free hand that wasn't holding my knife to push my hair out of my face before eventually seeing them.  
"Shit…" I climbed over the now falling shelving units and dropped down in front of Bob, taking a hold of his hands, "Tyreese, you need a hand with the shelves?"

"Just be ready to get Bob out from under there Tess!"  
He made a strained face as he started to push up the shelves before Daryl hurried over and helped him to get them up off of Bob.

I gently wrapped Bob's arms around my shoulders as I looked over at Hayley, "Help me carry him out of here!"

She opened her mouth to protest at me giving her orders but went quiet at seeing the mess we were in, "Fine…"

She roughly grabbed Bob's other arm and wrapped it around her shoulder too as we both started to haul him out of the building.

All of my focus was getting Bob safely out to the car, but the last thing I remember hearing before the whole roof finally gave way, was Daryl yelling to Zack and I could just feel my heart sink.

-+-  
**[BACK AT THE PRISON]**

I sighed, leaning my head against the gate as I couldn't face telling Beth what had happened.  
She deserved happiness, to have someone special.

"Hey…"

I turned at hearing Daryl's voice as I lifted up my gaze to meet his sorrowful blue eyes, both of us silently communicating our pain.  
"I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell her…"

He nodded slightly in understanding, "Nothin' ain't ever easy no more."

"Was it ever?" I smiled faintly.

"Before all this it was just me and my brother, we knew what to do to eat and survive, but now we can't even go on a run without someone dyin'."

I looked up at him, he always dwarfed my five foot two inch frame, but somehow I was never scared of him.  
Not even on our first encounter.

"Don't blame yourself…" I could tell by the pain evident on his face that he was taking all the blame, as I turned back towards watching the walkers stumble towards us on the other side of the fence.

"Was supposed to keep everyone safe-"

"Daryl…" I turned back around to face him, "It wasn't your fault! You save so many of our lives, focus on that. On my life that you saved by taking a chance."

He chewed on his bottom lip before nodding quietly, "I knew someone was hurt, that it weren't Sophia 'cause the amount of blood would of…" He trailed off but I understood what he meant.

"You followed the trail?"

He nodded, "I saw you an' knew that you were no threat."

I laughed gently, "But, if I remember rightly, you still pointed your crossbow at my head?"

"You had a knife."

"True…" I couldn't help but chuckle as I then looked up at him, "Thank you, for everything. For giving me a chance, saving me, not treating me like I'm inferior because I'm not as tough as some of the others."

He stared at me before quietly replying, "You ain't got nothin' to prove Tessa."

"I could say the same to you. All of us appreciate the hard work you put in to help us function."

Our bodies connected, warmth flooding between us, blocking out the chilly night air as I shivered from the sparks that were igniting between us.

I could feel Daryl stiffen, his eyes not leaving mine.  
Our eyes remained connected for what seemed like an eternity before a blood-curling shriek echoed through out the prison and shouting could be heard.

My eyes widened as I started to run towards the commotion.

"Rick?!" I searched around before seeing Carl run up to me.

"There are walkers in the other cell block!"

"There's a breach?!" I cursed before holding up my knife and entering the other cell block, shocked at seeing so many dead bodies of the people I had called family.

Daryl was rushing around me, picking up children and carrying them away from the drama as I entered a few of the cells, wincing at seeing nothing but devoured bodies.

"HEY!" Hayley shouted from up the top of the railing, "We have our culprit!"

I ran up to where she was calling from as my blood went icy cold at what I saw.

"Patrick…" I watched him feasting on another member of our community, my legs just frozen to the spot and my hands glued to my sides.

"I thought that you should be the one to end it…" Hayley raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you waiting for?!"

"I can't…" I replied back weakly as I just couldn't stop myself from feeling the pain of having lost someone so young.

Sighing in frustration, she let lose a quick arrow into the back of Patrick's head, before turning towards me, "You owe me an arrow!"

Rick had come running up to us by that time, his eyes full of emotion, "You two okay?"

Hayley nodded, "Yeah, it was Patrick who had turned first…I had to put him down."

He sighed, running a hand over his face, "We need to get these bodies out of here…"

I then furrowed my brows in confusion as I knelt down to gently turn Patrick's head fully towards me, "Why are his eyes like this?"

Rick widened his eyes slightly, "I've seen that before on some of the walkers by the fences!"  
He turned back towards Hayley, "Get Daryl and Herschel, and tell them what's happened!"

She nodded, never once protesting when Rick gave her orders, as she gave me a scornful look whilst pushing past me.

I then glanced over to where my journal lay open on his bed with just a few neatly scribbled lines at the top of the page, **_'Yesterday was Christmas Day, so I spent it telling Lizzie and Mika about one of my favourite books that my Dad used to read to me about a magical wardrobe leading to another world. I didn't mind that they didn't know what day it was, as I was just happy to spend it with all of my friends…'_**


	4. Underneath: Chapter 04

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: Wow, I have a lot of inspiration, and I'm also an annoyingly fast typer, so I'm updating this regularly XD. This chapter features flashbacks during season two and now we are currently at season four. An argument takes place between Hayley and Tessa. Whose side would you be on? Thank you to everyone for reading, it's appreciated. Please review if you have the time-it's lovely to read your comments. :)}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: Underneath by Adam Lambert.**

* * *

Strip away the flesh and bone,  
Look beyond the lies you've known,  
Everybody wants to talk about a freak,  
No one wants to dig that deep,  
Let me take you underneath…

* * *

-+-  
**[HERSCHEL'S FARMHOUSE|TWO MONTHS INTO OUTBREAK]**

**HAYLEY'S P.O.V.**

"HERSCHEL!"  
I heard Daryl's call for help before I even caught a glimpse of him.

Furrowing my eyebrows in concern for him, I rushed over to where I heard him call out.  
"You okay?"

My eyes took all the blood that had stained his clothing as I started to get agitated, "Daryl?!"

He barely registered me as he tore through our makeshift camp in order to get to Herschel who had come out to see what was going on.

"Daryl? What the hell you done now?!" Shane was coming over with his eyes narrowed accusatory as I kept a hand firmly on my compact bow.  
I didn't trust him and I wanted him to know it.

"She's bleedin' out!"  
It was only when Daryl moved his arm slightly to the left that I could see he was holding a small woman who looked like she was already dead.  
Her ridiculously long hair was matted with blood and dirt whilst her face was bruised so much that it was hard to determine her age.

Herschel's face paled as he swiftly rolled up his sleeves and spoke simply but firmly to Daryl, "Get her into the bedroom. Patricia!"

Everyone suddenly sprang into action as I watched Herschel and Patricia quickly wash their hands before blocking off my view of the stranger.  
Something within me clenched painfully at the thought of this woman being beaten and abused to the point of near death.

I sighed whilst shaking my head at knowing that Daryl couldn't handle anything bad happening to anyone he deems a damsel in distress.  
"Daryl?" My eyes took in his troubled expression, "You okay?"

He nodded briefly, still not looking at me as he paced nervously, chewing ferociously on his thumb nail.

Shane had exited the farmhouse and was striding over to Daryl with a strange expression on his face that I couldn't determine.  
"Herschel said that she hadn't lost as much blood as he had originally thought, and that most of it belonged to someone else. So, that means you have just brought a potential murderer into our camp!"

He glared over at Daryl angrily, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Daryl suddenly sprung to action as he scoffed at Shane, "What the hell was I gonna do?! She was dyin'!"

"You should have been more careful! We can't compromise everyone else's safety because you want to play hero!"

I angrily stood protectively beside Daryl, "None of us would of let her just bleed out! We are all murderers now anyway…"

Shane shot me a dark look to keep quiet that I just let bounce off me.  
I have dealt with tougher men than him.

"I didn't mean with walkers!"

Daryl gestured towards the farmhouse, "She got scared when I mentioned Sophia! She might know somethin'!"

"You brought her here because of a hunch?!"  
He scoffed in disbelief, "You know what, I'm done with this shit man!"

I rolled my eyes at Shane's drama, "What the hell you getting worked up over anyway? We can take down an injured loner!"

"What if she has people looking for her? You gonna take that risk?!"

"Yes, because we help those who need it!" Rick had come over as he looked angry at Shane's rant, "What the hell is wrong with you Shane?! She's a young woman who was in need of our help!"

"Help that has just put Lori and Carl's lives in danger!"

"They are my family Shane! Look, we can all discuss this when she can actually talk to us and tell her side of the story, until then we leave her to rest!"  
His words were cemented by a stern glance at all of us before patting Daryl's arm, "Patricia has put out some clean clothes for you."

He looked down at himself before shrugging, "Ima' go and look around where I found her, could help with lookin' for Sophia…"

I jumped at the opportunity to spend some time with the man whom I admired and respected, "I'll come with you!"

I saw him stiffen as he shook his head before answering back, "It's okay…"  
He nodded to Rick before walking off towards where Patricia had set out clean clothes.

No matter how many times I try to show him that we are the same and I understand what he's been through, I get pushed back.

"Screw him…" I muttered to myself, scoffing as I struggled to let the rejection go over my head, before angrily walking off in the other direction to go and blow off some steam.

-+-  
**[HERSCHEL'S FARMHOUSE|TWO WEEKS LATER]**

**TESSA'S P.O.V.**

Warmth and comfort was surrounding me with happy memories of a life that I wanted to escape back to.  
The smell of fresh flowers lingered in the air, causing me to sneeze as I automatically was forced to sit up in bed, finally opening my eyes.

Relief at being able to move without feeling excruciating pain caused me to smile and relax, before I realised that wherever I was, wasn't somewhere that I knew well.

"Where am I?" I half-whispered to myself, fear finally settling in as I vaguely remembered the stranger who was looking for a little girl out in the woods.  
I couldn't remember if he had told me his name or not, but I knew that it must have been him who had taken me here to be patched up.

'At what cost?' My inner voice asked me a question that I feared the answer to.

I widened my eyes, before looking down at myself to see that I was wearing clean clothes that had been taken out from my backpack.

"I hope that you don't mind, but we needed to get you out of those blood-stained clothes. Don't worry, Patricia changed you. I'm Herschel, can you tell me your name?"

I jumped at hearing a comforting male voice, sharply turning my head around to see an older man standing in the doorway with a sympathetic smile on his face.  
My heart wanted me to fall to my knees and thank him for saving my life, but my head told me to still be on guard and not trust anyone.

"Tessa…I'm Tessa. Where am I?" I spoke quietly, my throat feeling as though it was on fire with every word, as I coughed into my hand.

He moved into the room cautiously, holding up a glass of water and a box of painkillers, "You're currently staying in my farmhouse, do you remember who found you?" He stopped about a foot from the bed and held out both the glass and the box to me.

I looked at him gratefully, carefully taking the box and taking out two pills before reaching for the glass and downing both pills and all of the water, "Thank you".

He nodded with a gentle smile, obviously still waiting for me to answer his question.

Clearing my throat, I ran a hand through my hair, cringing at the amount of knots I came into contact with before answering, "Uhm…he had a vest on and a crossbow. I cant remember if he said his name or not…"

Herschel seemed pleased as he said, "Your memory seems to be fine, which is good, as you had mild head trauma…"  
His expression then looked serious as he studied my face for a while before asking, "Do you remember what happened to you Tessa?"

I froze in place, my brows creasing as I shook my head, "No…I just remember stumbling through the woods…" I suddenly remembered about my backpack as I went to get out of bed.

Dizziness overcame me as I found myself clinging onto Herschel, "I need my backpack!"

"You need to rest. I'll go and get your backpack from Rick."

"Rick?" I started to panic.  
There were more of them and I was unarmed.

"Daryl is from Rick's group-he was the one who found you."

He must of noticed the fear and anxiety on my face, as he reached out to touch my shoulder, "I have a family here Tessa, with daughters similar to your age, I trust Rick and his group to not hurt them. I promise that you are safe here, but you need to extend the same courtesy to me and tell me if there are people we should be worried about."

Guilt built up inside me as I sensed that this man was a good man and posed no threat to me.  
"There is this camp, or was…" I sighed, wanting to repress the memories, "They were about two miles uhm…north-east maybe, of where I was. These men are…"  
I looked down, shaking my head, "I'm sorry…I can't remember anything else."

Herschel nodded in empathetic understanding, as he smiled comfortingly, "Why don't you rest? I'll go and get your bag for you."

"Thank you Herschel." I smiled tiredly, sitting back in the bed as I watched him leave, fear starting to subside slightly.

I laid my head back after a couple of minutes, my eyes closing calmly and sleep coming peacefully as I dozed off to the sound of a young woman singing.

-+-  
**[THE PRISON]**

I was asked to be on the council months earlier when Rick had declared that he needed some time and space to himself.  
As much as I respect Herschel and the others, I didn't want that pressure put on my shoulders; I respected Rick one hundred percent for leading us.

Even now I still find that I don't regret my decision.  
The council were trying to figure out a plan of action and I wanted to help them in whatever way I could, but I didn't envy having to decide what to do.

"Hey, we need to talk!"  
I turned to see Hayley standing behind me with a serious expression on her face, "It's about earlier…"

"Please, Hayley, not now-"

"Yes, now!" She scoffed in disbelief, "You have no idea why I wanted you to end his life, do you? Oh, you think I hate you, right?"

I shook my head, "This is not the time-"

Once again she cut me off, "This is the perfect time! That kid looked up to you! He would of wanted you to pull the trigger!"

"I couldn't!"

"HE WAS SUFFERING!"

I flinched at her words, as I answered back quietly, "I had to end someone else's life who I cared about and I can't-" I sighed, "Patrick didn't deserve to suffer, and yes, maybe I should have been the one to end it, but you can't-"

She scoffed, "Can't what Tessa?! If you can only kill walkers then what are you going to do if those assholes who hurt you come and find you?"

"That is different! You want me to be able to kill someone I call a friend or family! I'M NOT YOU!"  
As soon as the words left my lips I knew that others in the prison had heard too.

Hayley raised an eyebrow, her lips twitching upwards in distaste, "Right, because everyone should be _**'sweet, innocent little Tessa'**_, who only has to bat her eyelashes and has everyone eating out of the palm of her damn hand!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"  
I defended myself, "You want me to be as tough as you and to not still feel deaths as hard, but I can't!"

She scoffed, "You're weak! That weakness will either get you or someone else killed!"

I could hear a throat being cleared as I turned to see Herschel and the other council members standing by the doorway of the cell block.

"Is everything okay ladies?" Herschel gave us both a firm look, one that I knew meant that he thought we were being ridiculous.

"Everything's fine…" I forced a wary smile on my face as I looked at them all, "Is there anything I can do?"

Herschel nodded, "Find out if anyone else is displaying symptoms of the 'flu'; we need to isolate them and try to remain calm."

Hayley sighed, "Great…"

Daryl looked away, "Ima' go and help bury the bodies…"

"I'll join you!" Hayley gave me a look as she followed Daryl, leaving me to comprehend everything that is going on.

"Tessa? Can you check in with some of the others from that cell block?" Herschel looked seriously at me, "Anyone displaying any signs of…infection, should go into quarantine."

I nodded as I started walking off, my mind swimming with so many different emotions and thoughts.  
We've come this far and have survived so much, only to be killed by a strain of the flu virus?  
Makes no sense.

Sighing to myself, I reached the other's cell block, seeing everyone talking to each other in fear as I took a deep breath to steady my nerves.

Then this tickling feeling started in the back of my throat…


	5. Love & Loss: Chapter 05

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for still reading, adding to your favourites, alerts and reviewing-it helps with me posting faster ;) This part has a lot of Daryl and involves a tender scene...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: Lie by David Cook.  
**

* * *

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright,  
So lie to me and that me that we'll make it through the night,  
I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart,  
Look me in the eye, and lie…  
_

* * *

I knew that I was experiencing the first stage symptoms of the flu-like virus that had already claimed Patrick's life.  
Fear had taken a hold of me momentarily, as I knew that my body would have a hard time in fighting it off.  
As to make matters worse, before all of this, I was a vegetarian.  
So I was used to taking extra vitamins and supplements to make up for the protein I was lacking from not eating meat.

So far I've managed to get away with eating very little meat, but I'm now lacking the supplements that are like gold dust in this time.

I ran a hand over my face, looking nervous as I took a few steps backwards in a vain attempt to put some space between us all; although it was obvious that the damage had already been done and the invisible spores were probably already wreaking havoc inside the bodies of everyone in this cell block.

"Tessa?"

I jumped slightly from the shock of hearing Dr. Subramanian address me, "Is everything okay?"

Sighing, I shook my head, "I'm so sorry everyone but I need to know if any of you have been experiencing symptoms such as coughing, high fever, sore throat, aching limbs-"

"Is this because of what happened to Patrick?!"  
I heard the question but couldn't determine who had asked it.

"Yes…look, I'm going to be honest with you: I'm terrified too! But we need to be honest with ourselves as we can't infect anyone else. Those who are unlucky and contract it need to be safe until they are better. None of us want to infect the vulnerable."  
I could see the fear on everyone's faces as I tried to smile comfortingly, "I promise you that we can overcome this!"

As soon as I had spoken the words, I wished that I hadn't.  
Making promises that I couldn't keep went against everything I stood for, but right now all I wanted was for them to stop looking at me in fear; I wanted to give them hope.

Dr. S nodded as he turned towards the group who were now deadly quiet, "Tessa is right! If we isolate cases early on then we have a much higher chance of surviving this!"

I smiled in relief at being backed up, as I told Dr. S the instructions that Herschel had given me before I left to tell everyone.

He then turned towards me to smile reassuringly, "I'll make sure that everyone is checked. Why don't you go and get some rest? You look tired…"

I nodded, "Aren't we all though? I just need to grab a few things from my cell and then I'll go and follow people to isolation."

Realisation suddenly dawned on him as he sighed, "Any symptoms?"

"A tickling sensation in the back of my throat and my muscles are killing me if I'm honest, but I know that it will develop. I'll never forgive myself if I don't take action immediately."

"Tessa, we can't put you in with others who could accelerate your symptoms-"

"Doctor, there is no other way to keep everyone else safe at this moment in time. I just need to quickly grab my belongings, and I'll meet you all back here."

He looked troubled but nodded, knowing that I was stubborn and rarely let anyone change my mind.  
"Okay, I'll need to inform Herschel though."

I smiled faintly, "He has this uncanny way of reading people-he probably already has an inkling, but thank you Doctor."

Nodding, he sighed one last time before turning around to do what he felt was his duty to the group.

I made my way back to my cell with this heavy feeling weighing on my mind.  
I'm no heroine, but there are moments in everyone's life when we have to make sacrifices for the good of others; this was my moment.

Rushing into my cell in a desperate bid to avoid any awkward resistance with the group trying to change my mind, I grabbed my journal, a feeling of needing to keep a part of Patrick's legacy safe, making it a top priority.

It was as I reached over to grab it that my eyes zoned in on the packets of cigarettes that were messily hanging half out of my backpack.  
A smile touched my lips at knowing that there is a certain someone who would need these.

Hastily, I ripped out a blank page from the journal and took out my pen that I kept in my pocket now, scribbling down a note; 'Found these on a run and thought you might want them. Tess x.'  
I folded it up and put it on top of the packets of cigarettes, getting ready to give them to Herschel, who in turn will give them to Daryl.

"You leavin'?"

I closed my eyes briefly, sadness threatened to overpower me as I took a deep breath before opening my eyes and turning around to face him.  
"I'm feeling the start of the symptoms, I need to isolate-"

He looked angry, "You ain't coughin'!"

"Daryl, I'm a vegetarian who spoke to Patrick daily, spent a lot of time at the fence with Karen and others from that cell block. I know that Karen is going into quarantine too-"

"They are worse! Ain't no reason to do this!"

I had never seen him so agitated before, truthfully it scared me to realise that it's because he was worried over losing more people.

He made a move towards me but stopped when I raised a hand, "Don't, I can't infect you."

"Herschel said that we were all exposed to it…" He watched me intensely.

I sighed, knowing that I was fighting a battle with him that I didn't actually want to win.  
"I'm still going into isolation Daryl, but seeing as you're here…"  
I made an effort to smile as I handed him the cigarettes and note, "I quit a while back."

Unfolding the note carefully, he stared down at the words scribbled there with an odd expression on his face before nodding and gratefully taking the packets off me.  
"Thanks…"

I smiled, "Don't worry about me, I'm just dreading being cooped up."

He answered me back with a faint half-smile.

"Be careful, okay?" I smiled at him, despite the words feeling like a dreaded goodbye.  
I was about to leave when he suddenly called out to me.

"Tessa?"

Turning in response, I was shocked when he pulled out a black bandana with an intricate white design on.  
"Might help…" He looked slightly bashful as he gently fitted it around my nose and mouth before tying it at the back into a firm knot.  
"Nothin' is gonna happen to you."

The words sounded firm as I smiled behind the fabric whilst turning back around to face him, "You always tell me that, but I'm not scared of dying or sacrificing-"

"It ain't comin' to that!"

I sighed softly before choosing to just nod instead of coming to terms with what I meant.  
Part of the reason why I admire Daryl is because he never once gives up.

Turning to leave, I touched his hand fleetingly, needing to give myself some physical contact before going away.  
As I started to pull my hand away, he kept a firm grip on it, his eyes blazing with emotion.

I bit into my bottom lip hard in a bid to hide the strong feelings that were taking over.  
I wasn't scared of intimacy or falling in love anymore, but I needed the perfect moment to show him; unfortunately this wasn't it.

"Don't worry about me…" I whispered the same words I had spoken earlier, as I squeezed his hand before choosing that exact moment to turn and leave, thankful for the bandana hiding my lips that were trembling.

Daryl cursed under his breath, his mouth twitching due to pent up emotions.  
Rage, frustration and helplessness were at the forefront.  
Yet, underneath all of that were the flames of desire that came from something as simple as feeling her soft, smooth skin caress his.  
Shaking slightly, he reached into one of the packets and pulled out a cigarette, going to light it when he then saw the note.  
His hands pausing mid-action, he kept the cigarette balanced between his lips as he used his free hand to grab the note and crumble it up in his hand before throwing it angrily to the ground.

-+-  
**HAYLEY'S P.O.V.**

"She's infected with it?!"  
I scoffed in disbelief, "Great! And we've all been in close quarters with these damn people!"

Daryl narrowed his eyes, getting defensive, "Ain't no way of knowin'!"

"Think about it Daryl! We went on more runs, so we have the least chance of getting it. I can bet you that most of that cell block have it!"

He looked disturbed as I reached out to caress his arm, "I'm here if you need me…"  
I wanted him to lean towards me, want me the way I wanted him.

It was tense for a minute before I felt him pull away, looking awkward at the physical contact.  
"Ima' go see if Rick needs some help…"

I pushed the hurt I was feeling to the back of my mind as anger was starting to resurface.  
It didn't take a genius to know that he was hurting over her; over Tessa.


	6. Dangerous Situations: Chapter 06

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: I think that I might completely re-vamp chapter one guys, as I'm seriously not happy with it. So, don't worry if you see a chapter that you don't recognise; I'm my own worse critic :). In this chapter we see how Tessa and Daryl's second 'introduction' went after Herschel had patched her up. Anyway, enjoy, and please review if you have time-it makes my day :).}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: Remember Me by Lucie Silvas.  
**

* * *

Anyone can see the sorrow,  
But there's tenderness behind your scars,  
I was there when you were laughing,  
I know who you really are…

* * *

-+-  
**[TWO WEEKS INTO OUTBREAK]**

My eyes blinked rapidly as my brain fought to regain control of my body.  
"Tessa!"

I couldn't determine whose voice was calling out to me, everything sounded as though it was so far away.  
Screams echoed all around me as I finally managed to regain enough control for my fingers to desperately reach out around me to find the knife that I had been using.  
My nails dragged against gravel and dirt, the nude pink nail polish chipping as I frantically searched before finally finding the curved handle.  
Gripping it tightly in my right hand, I took a deep breath before forcing my body up, gasping in pain as I looked around.

The dead were everywhere.  
There was nowhere I could turn without seeing them stumbling towards us.  
Bullets were still being fired but I knew that Caleb must be reaching the end of his clip as bodies were littering the ground.  
"Mom?!"

I looked around desperately, my eyes scanning the immediate area but only seeing dead bodies and the abominations.  
"Shit!" I slammed my knife into a nearby abomination before turning to look over at Caleb, "You seen Mom or Dad?!"

He shook his head, still desperately firing his silenced pistol before a sudden clicking noise was heard and he was forced to throw himself into looking for more ammo.

I swore under my breath, before glimpsing what looked to be my Father trying to pull my Mother towards where Caleb and I were.  
Forcing myself forwards, I didn't care how many of the assholes came at me; I had to save my parents.  
"MOM! DAD!"

My Father turned to look at me as he was trying to drag my Mother away from the horde that was just a few feet away from us.  
"Just go Tessa! Grab Caleb, get in the car and drive to Atlanta!"

"I'm not leaving without you and Mom!" I answered him back fiercely as I pushed my way through the dead bodies, holding out my hand to my Father, "Grab my hand!"

He reached out with his free hand; the other was being used to pull my Mother with him as I stretched my fingers.  
His hand connected with mine as I smiled lightly in relief, trying to hold on tighter as I pulled him towards me.

Suddenly an abomination was upon me as I was forced to let go of his hand momentarily so that I could dispatch it.  
It must have been only a minute…just one minute.  
Only, that one minute made a drastic difference.

When I turned back to help my parents, I was met with two of the undead who were on top of my Father whilst my Mother was screaming.

"DAD!" I screamed as I jammed my knife into one of their heads, as a bullet whizzed by me, cleanly taking down the other one.

I rushed over, throwing the bodies off him as my heart clenched painfully at the realisation that it was too late.  
Blood was gushing from a deep wound in his neck as he spluttered, struggling to speak.  
"Dad…"

The snarls and growling of the nearby abominations didn't matter no more.  
I felt numb.  
His hand weakly lifted up towards me as I quickly grasped onto it with my own, gripping his hand tightly.  
"We can disinfect-"

"Tessa…" He spoke with a throaty rasp as I knew from the look behind his eyes that he was preparing himself for death.

"NO!" Caleb's anguished cry from behind me resonated through-out the area as I blinked back tears.

"I can't do this Dad…" I shook my head as I knew from the way his hand was trying to indicate to my knife, what he wanted me to do.

My Mother was silently sobbing as she stared at my Father with fear clearly etched on her face.

"Daddy…" I whimpered in pain as I started to break down, my hand shaking despite the confirmative squeeze he had given me.  
He wanted me to be the one to end it; to stop his suffering.

His eyes stared into mine as I gripped onto my knife tightly, closing my eyes to not see the light go out behind his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Dad…I'm so sorry…"  
Bringing my hand up, I quickly brought it down into his skull, ending his suffering but starting my own.

"NO! TESSA!" My Mother suddenly burst into action as she ran at me, grabbing the knife from my hand despite it being much too late.  
"What have you done?!" She gasped out in horror as she widened her eyes at me.

Numbly, I opened my eyes slowly, staring ahead as I daren't move out of my uncomfortable kneeling position.  
"I…I had to…"

"You killed him!" She stared at me in disgust.

"I HAD TO!" I screamed at her as rage filled my whole body, "HE WAS SUFFERING!"

By this time Caleb had come over and was staring at our Father's body with a look of complete shock and heartache on his face.  
"He would have turned…" Caleb spoke quietly, his bottom lip quivering as he forced himself to turn away.

"The military said to disinfect! He wouldn't of-"

"He was bit Mom!" Caleb had angrily turned towards her now as his eyes were ablaze with emotion, "He would have turned into one of those things!"

"She didn't have to kill him!"

"What other choice did she have?!"

"Just go!" My Mother had glanced at me and Caleb as she knelt down next to my Father's body.  
"I have nothing more to say to either of you."

My eyes filled with tears as I reached out towards her, "Mom, please…"

"Don't touch me!" She screeched out the words as her body turned away from me, "Leave!"

Caleb angrily touched my arm as he shot my Mother a look, "We should go Tess…"

I started to sob as Caleb had to pull me away and to the car as he carefully helped me in before getting into the driver's seat.  
"It's not your fault!"

Shaking my head, I let the tears slowly run down my cheeks as I remained silent.

"Tessa? Mom doesn't really blame you-"

"I killed him Caleb…" I kept my gaze focused on the window pane as I struggled to handle what had just happened.

I heard him curse under his breath as he slammed on the breaks, turning to face me as the car stopped.  
"She was out of her mind! You know that Dad wouldn't have wanted to end up like those things! He wanted you to end his suffering Tess and you did it! I'd want you to do the same for me!"

My sobs got louder as the last semblance of control that I had withered away at his words, as I buried my head in my hands and let loose all of the pain and suffering that had been building up since all of this had started.

-+-  
**[HERSCHEL'S FARMHOUSE|TWO MONTHS INTO OUTBREAK]**

The minute I had stepped foot outside of the farmhouse I could feel the warm summer air hitting my skin and spreading warmth through me that relaxed my soul.  
It had been so long since I had come across any type of beauty that hadn't been tainted by the smell of decaying flesh or the sight of dead bodies.  
A smile lifted my lips upwards at the view.

"You must be Tessa?"

I turned at the voice as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at seeing a man standing behind me with a friendly smile on his face.  
"Yes…are you Rick?"

The man nodded as he gestured to my side where a thin vest top was covering the dressing of my wound that stretched from underneath by breastbone to my hip.  
"How are you feeling? I have to admit that I wasn't expecting you to be up and walkin' yet…"

I chuckled lightly, "I'm a fighter…" Trailing off I then cleared my throat to say awkwardly, "I wanted to thank you and your group for saving my life."

Rick shook his head with a smile, "It was Daryl who found you and brought you here Tessa, we just wanted you to pull through okay."

I returned his smile, "I want to thank Daryl…my memory is still hazy but I know that I didn't exactly look inconspicuous with blood all over me. Not many people would have taken a chance."

At my words Rick's hand had come out to comfortingly squeeze my shoulder, "You were hurt and we help those who need it. The world may have changed, but we don't."

I couldn't help the smile that was tugging at my lips as I nodded, "Thank you. Do you know where Daryl is?"

He gestured to where a man was coming out of the woods with numerous dead squirrels attached to his belt.  
"We'll talk later? Shane wanted to meet with you…"  
He then held out my bag to me as he nodded once before indicating that he was needed elsewhere.

I gratefully took my bag from his outstretched hand as I opened it cautiously, a feeling of intense relief washing over me at still seeing that the photograph of Caleb and me during last year's Spring Break was still there.  
It was a crazy weekend of alcohol, fancy-dress and forgetting where we had left our other halves.  
Those were the memories that I still needed to cling onto; I had to keep my sanity.

It was proving hard to work up enough courage to go over to the crossbow-wielding stranger who had saved my life.  
He didn't impose a threat to me, but for some reason I found myself getting nervous.  
"Excuse me? Daryl?!"

As soon as I had called out, his head turned my way and recognition spread across his features.  
The more closer he came, the more my eyes couldn't divert themselves from focusing on the dead squirrels around his waist.  
If I wasn't a vegetarian before, then I sure was now.

"Yeah?" He looked at me with a cautious look behind his eyes.

"Uhm…hi?" I cringed at sounding stupid as I smiled softly, "I can't remember if I said my name or not, but in case I didn't, it's Tessa."

"Hey…" He answered me back with a throaty tone as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving me. I'm not staying, but if there's anything that I can do-"

"You ain't stayin'?" He looked annoyed, "You ain't healed!"

"I can't use up any more of your supplies! I will give Herschel as much of my supplies as he wants and you…I was going to offer you a few cans of fruit but…" I trailed off and indicated to the animals before answering his confused expression with, "I'm a vegetarian. But the offer is still there."

He scoffed gently but I could have sworn that I saw a smile briefly touch his lips, "Don't need nothin' for helpin' you…"

Shock visibly spread across my features at hearing him turn it down, before I blushed at thinking that he might have been insulted at my offer, "Okay, that was a pretty crap offer…meds?"

He shook his head, "Just stay, heal."

I bit onto my bottom lip in shock and confusion at him not wanting payment as I then smiled, "Okay, I'll stay here until I've worked it off."

A strange expression of relief overcame his features as he then indicated to where others from his group were eating, "You hungry?"

I smiled, "Starving actually…"

-+-  
**[THE PRISON]**

I awoke to the sound of arguing and yelling as confusion caused my mind to remain muddled.

Sleep still had its hold over me and for a moment I was confused over where I actually was.  
Then it dawned on me.

Coughing, I quickly placed my hand over my mouth as I sat up in the bed, listening to the angry voices not far from where I was put.

Karen and David were put in a different cell away from me as they were showing signs of their symptoms being more severe earlier.  
Rick had visited me earlier, filling me in on other situations around the prison, but by the sound of things, people were getting more sicker as the hours went by.

Suddenly the door to my cell flew open as Daryl was standing in the doorway looking relieved, his eyes wide and his hands gripping onto the door frame.

"Daryl-"

"Tessa! You okay?"

"Yes, I-"

"Karen and David, they…" He trailed off as I could see the pain clearly on his face.

"Oh my God…" I quickly burst up and ran out of my cell, looking into the one next to me.  
I don't know what I was expecting to see, but I definitely wasn't expecting what I did see.

Blood was everywhere.  
All over the sheets, staining the pillows, as well as two massive trails that led out to the yard.

"Tessa!" I could hear Daryl behind me but I couldn't stop myself from following the trail as I didn't have to go far to see the reason why he was so shocked and worried.

Gasping, I froze in place as I stared in horror at the burned corpses in front of me, before my eyes lifted up to where Rick was looking at me with a mixture of relief and sadness on his face.

Daryl had come up behind me and was trying to pull me away to block my view.

Only, it didn't matter.  
The bodies were one part of the devastation, the other was the silent sobbing of Tyreese who was still clutching a bunch of flowers in his hand.


	7. Healing The Sick: Chapter 07

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who's added to favourites and alerts. I have updated chapter one to better fit in with the story (more Daryl!) Please review if you have time. Enjoy!}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters(s) you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: Tears Of An Angel by RyanDan.  
**

* * *

_I won't let you fly,  
I won't say goodbye,  
I won't let you slip away from me…_

* * *

**-+-  
[THE PRISON]**

I was numb.  
Once again my world was crashing down around me.  
Everything that we had done to protect ourselves from the outside threats now had found their way inside.

For as long as I live, there will always be some memories that stay with me and never leave.  
One is having to end my own Father's life, another is what happened to Caleb and me, the last one now always being Karen and David's burnt corpses that didn't even resemble actual human remains.  
An intense feeling of loss and nausea rose within me as I quickly put my head between my legs and started to take deep breaths.

After the discovery, Herschel had insisted that everyone who could be infected needed to be quarantined in a safe place until they catch whoever was responsible.  
So, here we all were in Cell Block A, coughing echoing out all around me and the strong feeling of fear and sadness lingering in the air.

Maybe I should prepare for the worse.  
Closing my eyes briefly, I blinked back tears and fought to get a grip on my emotions before re-opening them and grabbing onto my journal.  
Patrick's paragraph was on a page of it's own, I refused to write on that bit of paper and taint the innocence of his words with what is going on.

Taking my pen, I shakily took in another breath to steady my jumbled up thoughts and put my thoughts to paper.

**{JOURNAL MUSINGS}**

**_'I don't really know if I'm prepared to die.  
Maybe I'm a coward, but I don't want to die without experiencing some life experiences.  
I want to let go of the anger and pain that has held me back.  
Mostly, I want to be stronger and heal the pain and suffering of those around me._**

I may not have prayed in so long, but right now I'm begging for any kind of help.  
Father, Lord…anyone, I need some help because I'm so scared.  
The people I can usually lean on and gain strength from aren't here, and I'm struggling to remain positive when people are dying left, right and centre.

_**If I die, and Daryl is reading this…'**_

I paused, blinking back tears before forcing myself to write what needed to be written.

**_'Thank you.  
The words may mean nothing to most people, but it means everything to you.  
I only wish that I had gotten a chance to heal your pain, the way that you subconsciously healed mine._**

_**I know that you're blaming yourself, but I'm a firm believer in knowing when it's time to let go.**_  
_**Maybe this is it.**_  
_**Thank you for giving me the extra time to learn from the mistakes I have made.**_  
_**You taught me so much and I just want you to know that the supply run you took me on a few weeks back helped so much.**_  
_**I hadn't let any of the pain go, but you helped me and although the scars may have been there, you understood.**_

_**Thank you.**_  
_**I-'**_

Suddenly a violent coughing fit came over me as I wasn't quick enough to shield my mouth, instead coughing all over the book and paper.

Sobbing, I clutched onto the journal, trying to regain control of my own body.  
Pain tore it's way through me, having me at it's mercy and desperately waiting for the coughing fit to subside.

"Tessa?"

Dr. S had quickly rushed in as he carefully took the journal from me and threw it out onto the bed so that he could check my eyes and communication.  
"Breathe, it's going to be okay, just breathe for me…in…out…"  
He mimicked along with his words as I strained myself to copy him.

Finally the coughing stilled as my chest felt as though it were on fire with every movement.  
"Doctor?" I spoke weakly as I lifted my eyes up to his, noticing the same thin layer of sweat on his forehead too, "Oh God…"

He shook his head, "Don't worry about anyone but yourself Tessa, you need to rest! I'll go and help Glenn-"

"Glenn?! I need to help!"  
I shakily gripped onto his arm as I stood up, my legs protesting against the sudden movement by becoming heavy and weighing me down.

"Tessa, you are weak. I can handle the rounds."

"Doctor, with all due respect I know that you're feeling the strain and I need to help! These people are my family and I can't…I can't let Maggie down."

A sympathetic expression crossed his face, causing him to smile lightly and pat my shoulder, "He's in the first cell on this level. Tessa, keep your nose and mouth covered."

I sighed softly, "The damage is already done Doctor, but I'll obey your orders."  
Reaching onto the bed behind me, I picked up Daryl's bandana and fitted it around my nose and mouth, securing it tightly as I turned back towards him and nodded.

"I'm just still clinging onto the hope that he isn't as ill as it seems, and you are not…" He trailed off before sighing and shaking his head, "Be careful?"  
His words may have sounded innocent, but the way he was indicating to my knife on my belt meant otherwise.

"I will. You too Doctor!" I was once again thankful for the bandana hiding my facial features as I quickly rushed past him and down to where Glenn's cell was.

-+-  
**[DARYL'S GROUP|SUPPLY RUN]**

**HAYLEY'S P.O.V.**

The look on his face said it all.  
I may not be as 'sensitive' as some of the others, but I know when he's worried and trying to hold everything together.

"They'll be okay." I looked over at him seriously.

Daryl nodded quietly in response, obviously not trusting himself to answer me properly.

"How do you know?" Tyreese looked at me, his eyes full of resentment, "They could already be dead! My sister…"

"They ain't dead man, I know Sasha well enough by now to know that she ain't someone who gives up." Bob reached over to place a comforting hand on his arm, "We just need to hold it together."

"And if you really believed that, then you wouldn't of fought so hard to survive back there!" I looked at Tyreese firmly.

Michonne looked concerned as she sighed softly but remained quiet, following Daryl to where an autoshop could be seen up ahead.

An abandoned car was dumped in front of the place, sending Daryl into a quick rush to check if it could still work.  
I followed him over to it, leaning on the passenger's side, "It workin'?"

He popped open the hood, inspecting the inner workings before answering gruffly, "Battery's dead…"

"Could be somethin' inside the place?" I watched him closely, wanting to say something but not knowing how he'd react to it.

Bob had come over by that time to hear the verdict on the car as he then asked Daryl, "You okay? Did you get a chance to speak with Tess before you left?"

Daryl stiffened as he shook his head, opting to put a cigarette in between his lips instead of answering him back.

He looked thoughtful-as though he was weighing up his words-before saying, "She wanted me to tell you to be careful. She was worried about us all…" He laughed lightly, "I told her that she didn't need to-"

I cut him off, "Is this helpful to what we're doin?"

Bob gave me a confused look, "I'm just trying to ease the concern that some of us have."

"They are dyin' back in that damn cell block, Bob. So no matter what you say, it ain't gonna help us feel better or move faster!"

"They aren't going to die!" Michonne stared at us in disbelief, "What is wrong with you?!"

I scoffed, "I'm bein' realistic!"

Daryl chewed on his bottom lip as he went over to where the shrubbery had overgrown by the entrance.  
I wanted him to back me up and explain what I meant better; but he didn't.

Suddenly the sound of growling and feral snarling filled the air as I swore loudly, aiming my compact bow.  
Tyreese had hacked away too much at the shrubbery, not noticing that he'd let out walkers that had been trapped otherwise.

A part of me liked the distraction though, as truthfully, I was getting worried at how angry and bitter I was getting at the mention of Tessa.  
Not just that, but thoughts were entering my mind that I didn't want to own up to.  
Thoughts of wanting to see her suffer like I have, but mostly thoughts of wanting to see her lose her fight.

I was a monster whose jealousy and resentment was taking over.

-+-  
**[BACK AT THE PRISON]**

**TESSA'S P.O.V.**

I stayed by Glenn for what seemed like hours.  
I could only imagine how hard it was for Maggie to not be able to comfort her husband.

"You don't have to stay with me, you know?" Glenn spoke weakly as he gulped down some water, breathing heavily.

"I'm not leaving you alone when you're like this. Anyway, misery loves company, right?"

He chuckled, coughing straight after before saying, "You think they'll find the meds?"

I sighed softly, this feeling inside of me of doubt threatening to make me voice my fears, as instead I forced a smile on my face.  
"I know that they will."

Glenn nodded briefly before looking over to the doorway where Herschel was standing with a flask.

"Herschel?" I looked confused, "What are you doing here? Maggie-"

He held up a hand to stop me as he poured a cup of the liquid before passing it to Glenn, "Caleb can't handle all of this on his own Tessa. I need to help out in any way possible. That includes tending to the sick."

I sighed worriedly, watching how Glenn made a face before drinking what was in the cup.  
"Is Maggie okay? Beth? Rick? Carl-"

Herschel nodded as he took the cup off Glenn and helped him to sit comfortably, "They are all fine. We are all just doing our part."

Nodding, I looked away briefly before turning back to face him, "You should have your face covered Herschel."

"It wouldn't do a damn bit of difference anymore Tessa. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Like you said, I'm doing my bit-"

I was forced to stop talking so that I could cough once again into the bandana, frustration taking over as I found myself breathing deeply, yanking it down to my neck.  
"Doctor S. wanted me to keep this on…" I shook my head softly, "I can't tell you how many people we've had to…"  
Sighing, I looked over at him, "I'm sorry. This isn't helping. Is there anything you need me to do?"

Herschel leant over to carefully lift up the material of the bandana, sighing in relief at not seeing blood, "You need to rest. Drink some of this too…"  
He poured me a cup of the vile smelling liquid as I forced myself to gulp it down without tasting.

"God, this is gross…"

I could hear Glenn try to laugh, but ending up wheezing instead as he choked out, "I should of warned you."

Herschel placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to go and check on some of the others, I'll be back, will you be okay?"

Glenn lifted his head up, wincing in pain, "I can help-"

"No!" Herschel looked firm, "You will rest. I can have Tessa and Sasha help me. Just rest…"

I smiled in sympathetic understanding, rubbing Glenn's back, "Rest or I'll have Maggie kicking my ass for letting you push yourself too far."  
Turning to face Herschel, I stood up, stumbling slightly, "I will go and see if Sasha's okay."

He nodded before standing up himself as he steadied me, "You will rest if you feel tired?"

"Don't worry about me." I chose to purposefully not answer his question as I rushed to go and find Sasha.

-+-  
**[DARYL'S GROUP|SUPPLY RUN]**

**HAYLEY'S P.O.V.**

Finally we reached the veterinary college.  
The tension between us all was strained and awkward.

Tyreese was still pre-occupied by his own pain, Daryl was focused on the mission and Bob was trying to keep us all from losing faith.

"Come on!" Daryl looked at us all as he indicated to a room that hadn't been blocked off, "Gotta be somethin' still here…"

I followed him, listening to him ask Bob a question before checking for the right names as I opened up my bag and held it out to him, "Fill it up."

Suddenly banging and crashing could be heard as the sounds of snarling and growling intensified.

"We gotta go!" Daryl grabbed everything that he could as we quickly followed him to a back room, moving furniture to block the door as we all looked around for an escape route.

"Hey! There's a door over here!" I indicated to the back of the room as we ran over there, only to be stopped by walkers pressing up against the door.

"Shit! How many are there?!" I looked over at Daryl as I tried to mentally count them all.

"There could be even more behind them! And they're infected, we can't take the chance!" Michonne chose to answer me back as anxiety was setting in.

Daryl looked conflicted before turning back towards where we had come in and inspecting those walkers, "They ain't infected!"

I sighed, "Great, so that's our escape plan?!"

Not leaving enough time to think things through, we moved the furniture out of the way and fought our way through the walkers, running through the ones who weren't too close to us as Daryl pointed to a window ledge ahead.

Climbing up, I looked over to suddenly see Bob yelling and trying to grab his bag back off a horde of walkers who had clustered below us.  
"LET IT GO!"  
I yelled at him as I tried to pull him away, confused as to why he was still gripping onto it.

Daryl grabbed onto the bag, managing to yank it from a walker's grasp as the bag ripped.  
A look of anger and betrayal took over his face, "This all?!"  
He then held up a bottle of alcohol, his eyes narrowed in anger at Bob.

"I need that…" Bob replied weakly as he reached out for it.

Daryl scoffed before making a move to throw it away, freezing at Bob putting his hand on his gun.

All of us stood there looking shocked, as my own hand was on my bow in case Bob made a move.

"Please…" Bob looked desperately at the bottle.

Daryl went over to him in fury, not intimidated by Bob, as he breathed heavily, struggling to contain how angry he was.  
"You take one sip of that before my people get this medicine, I'll beat your ass into the ground!"

He then shoved the bottle at him before turning to storm off back towards the car.  
"Best hope she survives…"


	8. With Our Fingers Entwined: Chapter 08

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites, alerts, followed and reviewed *hugs*. Wow, this chapter has a lot packed into it: Girl talk with Tessa &amp; Sasha, the war with The Governor and a romantic scene between Tessa and Daryl...Enjoy! Please read and review :)}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: Angels In The Room by Delta Goodrem.**

* * *

_Don't know how I got here, the past has come and gone,  
I just know I have found the place my heart belongs,  
And I want to stay,  
I feel safe here in your light…  
_

* * *

**-+-  
****[THE PRISON]**

"Sasha?"  
Cautiously I entered her cell, only to see her laid out on her back on the hard concrete.  
"Sasha!"

She shook her head weakly, managing to reply back with, "I'm just resting…the cold feels good on my skin…"

I quickly knelt down beside her, using my hand to touch her forehead gently, "You're burning up! I'll go and get Herschel-"

"No!" She grasped onto my arm pleadingly, "I'm fine. I just need a few minutes…"

Smiling lightly, I gripped onto her hand comfortingly.  
"You're stubborn, you know that right?"

Sasha laughed groggily, "I know, but so are you. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I can't seem to relax enough so that I can rest…" I trailed off before sighing, "I'd always find myself walking around the prison courtyard with Daryl until the early hours."

At hearing me speak the latter sentence, Sasha had started to laugh gently.  
"I guess that I lose the bet…"

I turned to look back at her in confusion, "A bet?"

"With Bob. He thought that there was something goin' on between you and Daryl, I wasn't sure so we both made a bet…I think that I've lost that."

Laughing, I shook my head loosely, "No, there isn't anything going on between us Sasha; I just enjoy his company."

"Mmhmm…" She murmured out sarcastically before watching me closely, "You're not a very good liar Tessa. And I may be oblivious, but even I can sense something between you two."

"Like with you and Bob?" I raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk turning my lips upwards before bringing my free hand up to my mouth to stifle a cough.

"Me and Bob? I just enjoy his company."

Both of us started to laugh softly as I squeezed her hand gently, "It'll be okay…"

"I hope so." She answered back simply before using all of her strength to sit upright, "We'd best go and help Glenn."

"You sure that you're-"

"Tessa, don't get me wrong, I understand why you're askin', but that doesn't mean that I won't kick your ass if you ask me that again." She gave me a firm look but smiled teasingly as she started to push herself onto her feet.

I used the grip I had on her hand to help her, as I steadied her.

Sasha then turned to look at me, her eyes filled with gratitude, "Thank you, this isn't easy on all of us, but you're risking your health-"

"Sasha, I'm infected too! I'm just doing what I can, just like the rest of us. It's Herschel who is risking his life-he's the one who should be thanked."

She nodded slowly, "We're lucky to have him…."

I nodded in agreement as I helped her make her way to the door before she squeezed my hand to get me to look at her, "Sasha? You okay-"

"Tessa, if they don't come back with the meds-"

"They **_will_ **come back with the meds." I corrected her firmly.

She smiled warily before continuing, "Promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Help my brother to carry on? I don't want to die knowing that he won't be able to function without me."

I looked heartbroken at her plea, "You're not going to die Sasha! I'm making sure that those meds get to you and Glenn!"

"But if they aren't quick enough, Please help him?"

Chewing on my bottom lip, I nodded before replying brokenly, "I'll help him, but you'll be there too! We haven't survived for this long only to be killed off by the god-damn flu!"

Sasha smiled in relief as she then said, "Another thing, you and Daryl-"

"Sash-"

"Promise me that if you get a chance, to take it!"

I sighed softly, "There is never a good time Sasha. We are always on our guard and-"

Cutting me off, she shook her head, "Just promise me?"

"I promise." Smiling, I nudged her jokily, "Never knew that you were a romantic…"

She laughed before coughing and croaking out, "Just trying to spread a little joy."

We made our way to Glenn's cell, both of us feeling sluggish and tired.  
Every one of my limbs felt heavier than usual and my throat was so sore that it hurt to swallow.

The minute we started to near the row of cells connected to where Glenn was, all hell suddenly let loose.  
Walkers started to stumble out of cells left, right and centre.

From my side, Sasha had started coughing again, her hands gripping onto the wall as she tried to reach for her knife but also stand up without me helping her.

"HERSCHEL?!" I coughed violently, my eyes frantically scanning the nearby area before being forced to take out my gun.  
I didn't have enough time to bother with applying silencers or to even worry about whether or not I had enough bullets; I had to protect as many people as I could.

I struggled to keep the gun raised, my limbs protesting against the weight as I shot at a few of the walkers who were trying to make their way towards us.

"Tessa…go and help Glenn!" Sasha coughed out as she looked up at me through hooded eyes.

"I-" Cursing, I was torn.

Walkers still kept coming at me as I carried on shooting, most of my bullets hitting their limbs as it was proving too hard to keep my aim steady.  
Screaming echoed all around me with my vision limited to dead bodies and stumbling corpses.

"TESSA!"  
Turning at hearing a familiar voice, I looked confused to see Maggie standing behind me and shooting at the walkers, her eyes taking in the scene before her.  
"Where's Glenn?"

I turned back around to empty out the last few of my rounds into the walkers that were left, as I replied back, "The first cell block on the left!"

My eyes then zoned in on Herschel who was struggling with a walker who almost had it's jaws clamped down on his arm, as I threw my gun down and took out my knife, clumsily stumbling towards them as I used whatever ounce of strength I had left to strike my knife into it's skull.  
Gasping in pain, I breathed deeply, keeling over to cough.

"Maggie! Take this for Glenn whilst I help Tessa and Sasha!" Herschel shakily stood up, giving Maggie something that I couldn't make out before going towards me to help as I shook my head feebly.

"Go and help Glenn!" I looked up at him, "I'll get Sasha into a cell comfortably!"

He looked worried but did as I said, rushing into Glenn's cell to help Maggie, as I weakly staggered over to where Sasha was, collapsing by her side.

"Tessa?!"

I felt so tired and weak.  
Pain was rendering me unable to speak or to answer back whoever was calling out me.

My eyelids fluttered as I was still gripping onto my knife tightly, too scared to let it go in case more walkers came towards us.  
I suddenly felt a hand enclosing over mine on the knife as I felt it being pulled away before a face came into view.

"Bob?"

"It's okay, we got the meds. You'll be okay…"

The last thing I remember is smiling as my eyes grew too heavy to remain open.

-+-  
**[SOME TIME LATER]**

This overwhelming need to cough and get rid of the tickling in the back of my throat came over me, causing me to immediately sit up, sending my hand flying to my mouth.  
Coughing profusely, I groaned, blinking a few times to get my bearings, finally realising that I was laid in my bed.

"Hey…"

Jumping, I widened my eyes, turning towards where I heard the voice, relaxing as my eyes came into contact with a pair of familiar blue ones.

"Daryl? Are you okay? You didn't get hurt on the run?!"  
Anxiety came over me as I tried to get up but dizziness took over, clouding my mind as I gripped onto my head with both of my hands to steady myself.

Concern showed on his face as he rushed over to me from where he had been leaning on the wall, gently pushing me back down on the bed.  
"You ain't movin' until Herschel says you're better!"

I found myself chuckling at him being so protective as I lifted my eyes up to inspect him, worry flashing across my face at all the blood on him, "You look shaken up…"

He shook his head, "The run didn't go to plan…"

"You're not injured are you?!" Without thinking, I brought my hands up to brush over his chest, rubbing the bits of congealed blood off of his vest.

"I'm fine." He stiffened at my fingers lingering on him, both of us suddenly realising how much this seemingly innocent moment meant.

I moved my hands away from him, looking away to say in a broken tone, "I didn't know what to do. I thought that I was going to die-"

Daryl listened quietly before cutting me off to say defiantly, "Nothin's gonna happen-"

"It will someday…"  
The restrictions that I had given myself when it came to Daryl didn't matter anymore.  
I had to get something through to him as I had this awful feeling in the back of my mind that something bad was going to happen.

Looking up at him with my blue eyes echoing all of the emotions that had come to fruition between us, I said gently, "I didn't think about how sick I was or what it meant for my life. I thought about you! I knew that I'd never let myself…_go_…without knowing that you're okay first. And, I don't know why I feel this way or why it's taken this long…"

My voice started to drift away into the ramblings of a scared woman, as I could feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment, "You're the one consistency in my life. When I lost my Dad and Caleb, I never wanted to open my heart again and care for someone else because I couldn't take the pain-I still can't. But you…if any of us survive this until the bitter end then it'd be you! That is why I let you in…"

Daryl remained silent, his eyes staring into mine as he processed everything that I was telling him.  
"Tessa-"

"I'm not as strong as you, and there is more that you can teach me than I can teach you. But…" I sighed gently, knowing that I had gone too far now to just back out in fear.

Shakily, I gripped onto the side of the bed, using whatever strength I had to lift my body up and stand to my full height.  
I couldn't look him in the eye, fear had taken over momentarily which caused me to look down at the rips in his jeans.

"Tessa…"

Emotional tears were starting to fall tenderly down my cheeks as I whispered, "I've never been in love or felt like I was falling in love…before…"  
My eyes then finally lifted up to his as I parted my lips slightly.

Electricity filled the air between us as shivers danced down my spine.  
It felt right, the moment felt like it should despite our circumstances.

My lips trembled in anticipation as I made myself search his eyes for a sign to back away and to leave before I do something that we'll both regret.  
Only, I didn't see anything but confusion and nervous desire.  
Here was a man who'd never hurt me or leave me intentionally, all I had to do was find enough courage to break down the invisible barriers between us both.

Leaning up, I used my right hand to entwine our fingers together, whilst my left hand rested cautiously on his cheek, guiding his face down towards mine as I let my heart take over, feeling his breath lingering on my lips as we were barely inches away from each other.

"Daryl-"

At being interrupted abruptly, I quickly pulled away from him as though I'd been shot, my cheeks burning up as I turned to face Rick who looked slightly awkward.

I cleared my throat, "Rick…are you okay? Is Carl-"

He smiled comfortingly, "We are all fine Tessa, I just wanted to have a word with Daryl."

I daren't look up at Daryl in fear of facing up to how intimate the previous moment had been.  
"Of course…uhm…I…I think that…" Cringing internally at how I couldn't string a coherent sentence together, I indicated to behind Rick.  
"I'll go and take a walk…"

Rick nodded as he moved out of my to let me pass.

I didn't let myself turn to look back, what could I say to him?  
We almost kissed.  
I can still feel his hot breath on my lips and the warmth of his calloused fingers in mine.

As I walked slowly outside, I smiled in ecstasy at the sun hitting my skin and the feeling of no longer being cooped up in confinement.  
For that moment I was truly happy.  
With my eyes closed, my mind was still in the heat of desire and the happiness I was feeling only added to it.

Then I could feel the ground start to shake as a loud boom tore through the prison.  
Shock had me confused for a moment as my eyelids burst open and my gaze was drawn to where beyond the fences, a large tank was waiting with a group of people I didn't recognise.

"What the…" I murmured quietly to myself before finally noticing the all-too familiar man who was smirking at us all smugly.  
"No…"

I looked around to see who else was around as I noticed Daryl indicating for me to grab a gun quickly whilst Rick hesitantly went over to the fence to have a word with The Governor.

Anger was building up inside me that we couldn't even get a moment to recuperate before having another problem rear it's psychotic head.

I moved as fast as my aching limbs would let me, as I grabbed a gun and approached where Beth and Maggie were watching in fury.

Then the atmosphere changed.  
I realised that we were at his mercy.  
He had Herschel and Michonne knelt before him whilst he sadistically showed off with Michonne's sword.

Rick frantically tried to negotiate with him; even offering him to come and live inside the prison with us and become a part of our group.  
My heart clenched painfully as I knew that some people were just too far gone.  
Then again, nothing could of prepared me for what had happened next.

The gleam of the sword was the last thing I remembered as The Governor had brought it swiftly down on Herschel's neck.

"NO!"  
I heard Beth and Maggie scream hysterically.

As all hell then broke loose.


	9. That Robin Hood Cat: Chapter 09

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: **Thank you to all who have reviewed/added to alerts &amp; favourites/followed. I have gone over all the chapters and corrected anything that may have been confusing-so I apologise over that :). This chapter features Daryl/Tessa on the road and danger...Enjoy! Please read and review if you have time :)}

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: I'd Come For You by Nickelback.  
**

* * *

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in,  
To see the side of me that no one else does or ever will...  
_

* * *

**-+-  
[****THE PRISON****]**

Bullets were flying from all directions.  
Smoke billowed around us as the tank kept firing at our buildings; already obliterating our guard towers.  
The thick smog from the fires that were raging were proving too much as it started to fill the air with it's pollution.  
Everywhere I turned all I could see were people-_**my**_ people-screaming and struggling to hold up their weapons.

_'The children!'_  
My heart sank at the thought of any of them being hurt or suffering, as I moved away from the fences to try and protect them.

"Tessa!" Daryl quickly reached out to grab onto my arm, "Head for the bus!"

I locked my gaze with his, "I'm not leaving when the children are still in danger!"  
Quickly, I ran off before he could protest, as I looked around, my hair flying loose from it's messy ponytail as the thick, wavy strands clung to my face.  
I still felt weak and slightly nauseous, but I knew that I had to conquer those feelings.

Refusing to give up, I ran into the prison, desperately looking around for anyone who needed my help.  
I didn't get the chance to look far before part of the prison wall came down, making me gasp and widen my eyes in shock and fear.  
The tank was ripping everything we had built into shreds.

Coughing, I looked around frantically for a sign of anyone still being inside the prison before knowing that I had to leave.  
Stumbling, I rushed out of the prison before the ceiling collapsed on me, only to come face-to-face with a horde of walkers who had found their way in through the now destroyed fence.

"Jesus…"  
They were suddenly everywhere I turned; there was nowhere I could move to without seeing smoke, walkers or people running for cover.  
I needed to make a move for it and take down as many of the walkers as I could.

Positioning my gun better, I took a deep breath and started to move forward, aiming for the heads of anything that was stumbling towards me.  
Two, three bodies fell before I heard the dreaded clicking noise coming from my gun.

Sighing in frustration, I threw it to the ground and took out my knife, gripping onto the handle tightly in fear.

"TESSA!"

I turned to see Daryl come running towards me with his eyes saying everything that I had feared; it was over.  
"No…I can't leave-"

"We gotta go Tessa…" He looked devastated as he indicated for me to follow him.

Feeling numb, I took one last look at what had been my home, my eyes filling with heartbroken tears.  
I wanted to go back, I wanted to have that peace of mind that no one was hurt or killed.  
Life doesn't always give you those chances though.

"Tessa!" Daryl looked at me in frustration as he took my hand, pulling me with him, my legs were starting to feeling the weight of my trepidation.

**-+-  
[****TWO DAYS LATER|ON THE ROAD****]  
-+-**

We had been trudging through the same stretch woods for what felt like months.  
I was tired, hungry, wary…you name it, I felt it.  
All of the emotions and pain that had been present with me since the fall of the prison was slowly building up inside me and I couldn't take it.  
Most of all though, I couldn't take seeing someone I cared for retreat into himself like it was something he had no choice in.

Finally I couldn't take the solemn silence anymore.  
"Daryl…please…just stop!"

Either he didn't hear me or chose to ignore me, as he carried on walking.

"DARYL!"  
Coughing at having to shout, I gasped before noticing that he had finally stopped but didn't turn to face me.  
"We need to talk about what happened-"

"Why?!" When he had finally turned to look at me, his eyes blazed with so much raw emotion and pain that I found myself getting even more emotional.

"Because I can't carry on like this! I…" Trailing off to hold back tears, I then finished quietly, "It's like I've lost you too! So, yell at me if you need to, but don't shut me out…I can't take that."  
My eyes lifted up to his as tears started to fall slowly down my mud-stained cheeks.

He stiffened, "Ain't nothin' to talk about…"

I shook my head, "You know that's not true-"

"Everythin's gone! You wanna talk?! Talk about how you can barely stand! That everyone else is dead!"

"You don't know that!" I looked at him firmly, "And I'm standing right now! Trying to get through to you because you're acting like you have no one! I may not be who you wanted to find Daryl-"

"It ain't that!" He cut me off angrily as he chewed on his bottom lip in irritation.

"Then what is it?" My voice took on a soft tone as I watched him closely.

"I failed you! I shoulda' stopped The Governor! I stopped lookin' and…"

"And you blame yourself, but it isn't on you! Daryl…" I moved slowly towards him as I touched his cheek, smiling tenderly at him leaning into my touch after a moment of being hesitant.  
"I remember with Sophia, you wanting to keep looking no matter what anyone said. I was just…in awe that you didn't let anything stop you! I just remember thinking that if I could trust anyone, then it'd be you…"

Carefully I moved my hand away, "If you had given up then you'd of cut your losses back at the prison, but you didn't! So, we need to start living like human beings and not as though we are just going through the motions."

Daryl scoffed lightly as he replied back quietly, "We got nothin'…"

"Not true, we've got enough to defend ourselves and the clothes on our backs. I want to see Daryl Dixon showing me how to survive off the land…" I smiled up at him before saying gently, "Show the _**'pampered rich girl'**_ what to do."

"_**'Pampered rich girl'**_?" He shook his head, "You ain't like them."

"How come?" I let him talk, thankful for the silence between us being broken.

"They wouldn't of survived…"

I chuckled gently, "I'm just incredibly lucky. Really, I'm just some Irish-American rich girl who was lucky enough to come across a guy who knew what he was doing."

"You're Irish?"  
He raised an eyebrow.

"My Grandmother was. It is true! I just haven't really been there and I'm not the biggest fan of the colour green…" I smiled cheekily before looking at him, "How about you?"  
I was guilty of trying to distract him from the predicament we were in-but it did seem to be working.

Daryl shook his head, a ghost of a smile still present on his lips, "No, just some redneck asshole with an even bigger asshole for a brother."

"That's not true. To me you're Daryl Dixon, you're not 'some redneck asshole'…You don't need to be worried that I'm going to judge you-I'm no saint."  
I could see the disbelief present behind his eyes as I sighed and moved away from him to inspect the dense woodland to my left.

"I got into trouble as a kid, a lot! I was always my Daddy's little girl, so when he wasn't around I just didn't know how to handle it. And when he went abroad for six months?" Shaking my head, I wiped away the tears from my cheeks, "I was so angry that I just got out of control! After the second time sitting in a police cell my Mom gave me an ultimatum; _'stop being a brat and face your responsibilities, or go down a path that will leave you facing having a criminal record and disappointing everyone.'_"

He listened intensely before saying quietly, "You stopped…"

"Yes. Stupid story, I know, I'm just trying to show you that we all have things we're not proud of Daryl. I have so many regrets, I just don't want you to be one of them."

Both of us stood there in the now quiet woodland, our breathing the only sound that could be faintly heard.

"Hayley thinks that her pain and suffering is greater than other's, but…how can you measure pain? Rick losing Lori, Carol losing her daughter! You losing your brother! Those are all painful memories! What happened to me…" I shook my head, bringing my right hand up to run my fingers through my hair.  
"At night I still see their faces and hear them taunting me! I get so angry that sometimes I dream that I actually did kill them all! Because there is no greater pain than knowing that they could still be out there!"

Daryl made a move towards me, his face full of anger, "The blood on your clothes…"

Knowing that I had said too much to not continue, I hesitantly lifted up my vest top to show him the scar that ran from underneath my breastbone to my hip.  
"They thought it'd be funnier to mess with my head and make me fear the day that they might rape me. But, you want to know what the sickest thing is? They had women with them! Women who acted like I was the problem! That I shouldn't cause trouble or answer them back!"

Sobs were starting to build up as I whimpered aloud, "One of the men-Harry-held onto my neck to hold me in place against a tree, whilst…" I angrily wiped tears away from my cheeks with the palm of my hands before continuing, "His wife forced me to drink something that they had drugged with sedatives! I was out cold for a long time, when I came to I just remember this feeling of terror that I had been raped or sexually assaulted-they let me think that for DAYS! The second time it happened, Caleb…"

The heartbroken expression on his face was tearing me in two; I regretted letting too much slip.

"Tessa-" He spoke quietly as he made a move towards me awkwardly to try and soothe me.

Shaking my head, I sniffed and went to cover up the scar again, "All of us are in pain, and no one is suffering more than another. I just want to show you that nothing you can say to me will make me judge you or hate you."

Daryl paused momentarily as if deliberating whether or not to tell me something before saying in a quiet tone that was full of guilt, "The first night Merle and I found the camp? He wanted to rob them; I was gonna help him…"

I paused, looking up at him silently before taking a hold of his hands in mine, "But you didn't-"

"Cause he weren't there!"

"That sounds like Merle talking and not you Daryl. The point is that you shouldn't let something as minor as this upset you! Rick trusts you, that is something that I know you don't take lightly. We've all done things that shape us and define us, but it's how you handle those experiences that determines whether you're a better person or not."

Something shifted in the air between us as I could tell that he was processing what I had told him.  
It was almost as though some of the weight had been taken off his shoulders regarding his past.

"We need to set up camp before it gets too dark…"

I nodded with a smile, knowing that I was starting to get through on some level to him, "I'll go and find something to help with the fire…I guess that we'll be eating more mud snakes?"

He grunted in response, "Ain't no apples around here…"

Throwing him a playful glare, I replied back with, "Another vegetarian joke Mr. Dixon?"

I could see the playful glint behind his blue eyes as he glanced up at me briefly before going back to what I suspected was him hunting for something to eat.

I watched him for a few minutes, marvelling at how someone could have so many layers to their personality.  
He had a beautiful soul, and maybe with me being here with him, is God finally granting me the help that I need.

Moving away quietly as not to disturb him, I started to trek through the mud and leaves, my eyes glued to the ground so that I could find anything that'd help.

Suddenly a hand was thrown across my mouth whilst another was wrapped around my waist in a vice-tight grip.  
Struggling, I tried to scream but was muffled by the large hand as I tried to throw my head back and injure my attacker enough to let me go.

"Now, now Tessa…that ain't no way to treat an old friend is it?"  
His breath felt hot on my ear as I could feel my whole body freeze in dread.

My eyes widened as another man came into view with a sadistic smirk on his face.  
"Almost didn't recognise you without the crying and pleading…"

Harry.

I started to struggle again, doing anything I could to loosen his grip on me.  
Not seeing any way out, I knew that I had to try one last thing that made me feel sick; I had to bite him.

Steadying my nerves, I got enough space to open my mouth and clamp my teeth hard down on his hand before using that moment-a millisecond-to try and get back to Daryl so that I could warn him.  
I didn't need to escape fully-I just had to warn him to go and not look back.

Stumbling, I tried to dodge out of the way of flailing hands and use my height to my advantage by ducking underneath tree branches.  
Then I could see him; I could see Daryl.

Gasping in relief, I made a move to jump over a fallen tree branch before being lifted off my feet and a hand was put partially over my mouth, still letting me have the illusion of being able to scream but not being able to project it.

"Did you think it'd be that easy? The dumb asshole won't even notice that you're gone sweetheart, and if he tries to track us?"  
I knew whose voice it was immediately, and that caused me to start shaking.

Harry smirked as he roughly ripped the bandana from my neck before throwing it to another one of his men, "Find one of the undead and put this on them! Don't matter what gender…just gotta mess with the asshole long enough to distract him!"

"He could track our footprints?"

He answered back smugly, "Walk around like one of the undead and make sure that Marty walks over your footprints; he won't be able to distinguish the culprit!"

Nodding, the man smirked at me with a wink before staggering off like a walker, finding a place to leave the bandana.

Whimpering, I tried to reach for my knife but was held back by another member of his group who had reached down and grabbed my knife from it's sheath before patting me down to search for other weapons.  
I shook in anger and fear, my eyes burning a hole in the back of his head before feeling Harry grip onto my chin roughly and turn my face towards his.

"Sorry Tessa, but you know how it is…" Smirking, he then used the back of his hand to hit me hard across the face, knocking me to the ground as his wedding ring had cut the skin above my upper lip and I felt darkness take over before passing out.

"Jonas! Help me drag the bitch back to camp…tell Lucas to distract the redneck. If he gets killed?" Harry shrugged, "Collateral damage, we are all living on borrowed time anyway. But no one kills the redneck; I want him to suffer first…"


	10. When Harry Met Tessa: Chapter 10

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: **This is a flashback chapter that explains a little more about Tessa and Caleb, as well as how they met Harry and his group. Next chapter will be centred around Daryl. Thank you to all who have followed, reviewed, added to favourites and most of all, read. Enjoy! Please read and review if you have the time :)**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.**

* * *

-+-**  
[ONE MONTH INTO OUTBREAK****]**

"You know, I was wondering…"

"Always a cause for concern."

At my reply, Caleb had rolled his eyes playfully, his lips turning upwards into a smirk as he countered back sarcastically, "You know Tess, that's funny no matter how many times you say it."

I chuckled before flashing him a cheeky grin, "Sorry, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity."

Caleb shrugged as he kept walking.  
"Anyway, I was thinking that you know what this 'apocalypse' needs-?"

Flinching, I cut him off to say, "I really hate it when you use that word Caleb…"

He threw me a sheepish smile, "Sorry, but anyway, I was thinking that we need someone like Alice-"

"The woman from that zombie movie that you fan boy over?"

"Resident Evil, Tess! It's called Resident Evil. And yeah, we could do with some chick who kicks ass…wait, do you think that the outbreak was caused by a company like Umbrella?"

At his question I couldn't help but laugh, "Caleb, that was based off a computer game which is fiction, this…is real life…"

Caleb shrugged, "Real life, but we're fighting zombies?"

I knew that he had a point, but it still didn't make it easier to digest and understand.  
"Okay, I'll let you have the delusion that there could be some gun-toting model who can kill the abominations like it comes natural to her and she will be waiting for you."

He grinned, leaning over to put his arm around my shoulders, "That's all I want. Pretty fair, huh?"

"It is, if I can get Sylvester Stallone, you know, from that movie with him in the jungle?"

"Stallone? You want Stallone?" He started to laugh hysterically, "Why the hell would you want Rambo?"

"Because, he would be able to take down as many of these things as your fan boy crush could!"

Caleb scoffed, "Yeah, right…"

Both of us then turned to glance at each other before laughing.  
I couldn't help but smile to myself as I started to push away all of the painful memories of the last few weeks and focus on getting my brother and I to safety.  
Safe zones were probably already over-run by now, but I still maintained that we could find a building to hole up in until we could figure out what we wanted to do.

"Hey, Tess, I was thinking…we could go to Washington?"

Pausing, I raised an eyebrow before turning to face my twin, "Washington? Caleb, that's a distance, and we haven't come across a car for miles-"

"Because we spend most of the time walking through the woods! Come on, what have we got to lose? You saw Atlanta! The whole city was…" He sighed, "Washington could be in better shape?"

"We'd need a car that's in good enough condition to handle the journey, and gas and-"

"Tess, it beats walking around these same stretch of woods for miles. Mom always thought that we should go there instead of Atlanta, right?"

At the mention of our Mother, I found myself struggling to not get emotional, "Caleb-"

"Please Tess?" He looked at me seriously, his eyes showing just how tired he really was.  
"We need to find people and start to rebuild what is lost. Hell, if there's a cure for this shit then it'd be there!"

"A cure?" I shook my head lightly, "I don't know about that…"

"We gotta try! We are running out of supplies and vitamins. I'm not a hunter! I have no idea how to trap and catch a rabbit or a squirrel!" He then grinned, "We should find someone like that."

I found myself laughing, "No one exists like that Caleb…I mean, still?" I made a grimace at the mention of eating a rabbit or a squirrel, "No way am I eating rabbit or squirrel! I can't…"

He shrugged, "They say most of that meat tastes like chicken anyway."

"Can we please not talk about food? I may be a vegetarian, but I'm still starving…" I shoved him good-humouredly before nodding to myself, "Okay, why don't we hit that grocery store up there for whatever supplies are still left and then we make plans on how to get to Washington?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

-+-  
**[THE GROCERY STORE]**

The small grocery store was mainly untouched.  
There was still enough packets of food that had only just passed their sell by date for us to eat-albeit, very carefully-for the next few days.

"Anything other than bran flakes?"

I could hear Caleb make an unattractive retching sound as I shook my head, "They are good for you! Release slow-burning fuel or something…"

"Yeah, and pop tarts can do the same thing! At least they don't make me want to tear out my taste buds!"

"You're being melodramatic, and anyway, until we find this supposed _**'hunter who is going to show us the way of the land'**_, we need to think ourselves lucky that there are bran flakes."

Caleb laughed, "He's out there! Or maybe it'd be a woman?" He smirked.

"I really don't want to see that look on my brother's face again…" I faked a shudder whilst laughing before shoving the last of what I could find into my bag, "What did you find?"

"Other than bran flakes? A jar of peanut butter…one twinkie that had been trampled on and a can of cheap beer."

My eyes lit up as I pointed towards the twinkie, "Fancy sharing that? The wrapper is broken, but that should still be fine to eat. And guess what I found? Cigarettes!" I held up a packet that had been discarded on the ground.

Caleb looked down at the packet like Christmas had come early, "Hell, yes! Wait…two are missing from the packet big sis'…that means that this swap would entitle you to a quarter of the twink-"

I cut him off by gasping in fake outrage and jumping onto his back, both of us play fighting as Caleb tried to shake me off.

"You're not getting the twinkie now!" He then managed to grab the twinkie from his open bag and tear off the remainder of the wrapper before shoving most of it in his mouth.

"Caleb!" I laughed as I tried to grab what was left from his hands, "I'll kick your ass!"

He tried to laugh whilst eating, an action that he soon regretted as he started to choke.

I quickly got off him so that I could give him a two hard thumps on the back; one to help him, the other for eating most of my half of the twinkie.

"Oh dear, doesn't somebody know the Heimlich manoeuvre?"

Both of us suddenly froze as Caleb forced himself to swallow the bit of twinkie that was in his mouth before turning to look over at the doorway of the store where a group of people were standing watching us.

The man that had spoken was smiling at us in what I presumed was a friendly manner, as he said, "Just you two out here?"

I studied his body language, my eyes taking in everything about his appearance to try and determine what to say or do.  
He wasn't any different appearance-wise to what the average guy you walk past on the street may look like.  
Jeans, dark jacket, cotton shirt…buck knife.

I eyed the knife cautiously as I made a move to stand protectively in front of my brother.  
No way were they going to hurt him without a fight.

The stranger noticed me staring at the knife as he held it up.  
"Does this scare you? It's just for protection against those things outside…you must have had to kill a few by now?"  
He watched me closely, his eyes seemingly able to bore into my soul.

Nodding lightly, I finally replied back with, "Yes..."

He nodded in return, smirking slightly at me, "Oh, come on now! I'm not going to hurt you two; you are just kids! How old are you both?"

"Old enough to know not to talk to strangers." I answered back sharply, my senses on full alert as I watched the other men behind him move around the store.

The man laughed, "Sharp one, aren't you? I like that! You have to be sharp in these times…"

"Is everything okay in there?"  
A woman's voice could be heard as I felt myself starting to relax slightly.  
Women wouldn't let anything happen to other women, would they?

Caleb seemed to think the same as me, as he calmly placed his hand on my arm and stepped out from behind me.  
"We're twenty-eight…"

The woman that had spoken earlier had now made her way inside as she smiled soothingly at us both.  
"Oh, you both look like you've been through a lot…I'm Connie!"  
She then held out her hand to us both with a smile on her face that I guessed was meant to be motherly.

I still stayed where I was though, my protective instincts towards my brother stopping me from trusting the strangers.

Caleb gave a look that basically said, 'We have to trust people in order to move forward!'  
I watched Caleb smile as he took her hand and shook it, "Hey, I'm Caleb, this is my sister Tessa."

Connie gasped in delight, "Twins?! That's so nice to see! You look so alike…and Tessa is such a lovely name, I was going to call my little girl Theresa-"

"No one really calls me Theresa…it was my Grandmother's name, so they nicknamed me Tessa." I found myself explaining a part of my past as though it came naturally, my defences slowly starting to weaken.

"Ah!" She smiled, "I see now…oh! We should all introduce ourselves! That man over there with the beard is my husband Marty, and the two men to the left of him are Jonas and Lucas. Outside we have four other women who we have picked up on our travels, I can introduce you to them?"

The man whom had been talking earlier now chose to introduce himself, "Where are my manners? I'm Harry."

Connie smiled, "Of course! I'm sorry honey, I should of mentioned you; Harry leads us. We couldn't do what we do without him…"  
She threw him an odd look of admiration that made me furrow my eyebrows in confusion.  
Something was off but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Caleb didn't seem to notice, as he grinned and nodded at them all in turn, "It's great to meet someone other than the abominations. We've been travelling for miles, and haven't come across anyone."

Harry looked over at us, "Where you two headin'?"

"Washington."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Makes sense, but uh…I'm afraid that we have come from there and the whole place is totalled; there's nothing."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? You've travelled a long way then…"

"A very long way Princess…"

Stiffening, I turned to look at Caleb before whispering quietly to him, "We need to go Caleb, they aren't-"

"Oh, please don't leave!" Connie pouted as she took a hold of both of Caleb's hands, "I'd love to actually have an intelligent conversation-no offence boys!"

The men with her grunted in response as I heard Caleb laugh.

"Can't blame you for that! What you think Tess?"

My brother's weakness always was how he trusted people too easily, then again, he said mine was always not trusting people.

I shook my head, "We need to keep moving…"

Harry tilted his head as he studied me, "I'm not gonna hurt you Princess…"

My hands inched towards the knife that was still in its sheath on my hip as I watched him closely, "We just want to leave. It was nice meeting you…"  
I indicated for Caleb to follow me as I tried to move past Harry but was blocked by his body obstructing the exit.

"You really are a sharp one…"

Caleb looked nervous as he watched all of the men surround us.

"Don't fight it Tessa…" Connie looked over at me with a blank expression that made her lips thin into a harsh line.

Harry had reached out with a large hand to stroke back my hair, "You're a very pretty girl…"

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Rage was building up within me as I sharply turned my head away from his grasp, my eyes narrowing into tiny slits.

From my side Caleb was trying to get in between us, "Don't touch her!"

One of the men who I vaguely remembered was called Marty had pressed his body into my hip, his lips curling upwards into a smirk, "Drop the knife kid or your brother won't be breathin'!"

"Think this through Tessa, you're a smart girl! Look around you; you're outnumbered."  
Harry smirked smugly.

I looked all around us, realising that he was right.  
Begrudgingly, I dropped the knife onto the floor, glaring at Connie who had swiftly leant down to pick it up.

"Good girl…" Harry then looked down at me, "I'm going to make you a deal Tessa, and I think that you should take it." He cleared his throat before continuing, "We all have those we need to protect, I have a son and these gents get…'_**rowdy**_' when they can't let out their frustrations. You get me?"

My chest tightened as I could feel my bottom lip start to quiver.

"So my proposal is this: we let your brother go-maybe he'll find Washington?"

The other men started to laugh as I could feel myself shake in anger.

"But, you come with us. What you say Princess? Make the smart choice…"

"Go to Hell!" Caleb had suddenly spoke up, his eyes blazing in fury as he stood in front of me, "I'd rather die than let you assholes take my sister!"

"Caleb!" I shook my head at him as I could feel tears falling freely down my cheeks, "I made a promise to Mom that I would protect you. Please…"

"Are you crazy?! Tess, these men…" He trailed off to run a hand over his face, his eyes full of sorrow as he finished quietly, "I won't let them take you…"

Harry watched us both with a look of interest, "Hmm…the first group we've come across who would sacrifice themselves for the other…admirable!"  
He nodded to himself before gesturing to Marty who then brought the back of his gun down onto Caleb's head, knocking him out cold.  
"But this was takin' far too long."

"CALEB!" I gasped in shock and horror as I tried to shove Marty out of the way so that I could get to my brother.

"Bring the girl! She resists too much then you know what to do!"

"Caleb…" I repeatedly brokenly as I still fought against the heavy-set men who were blocking my view.

Connie rolled her eyes as she grabbed onto my arm harshly, "Stop acting like a brat! We are saving you! Come with us quietly or they will put a bullet between his eyes!"

I stiffened at her words as my lips twitched in anger, but I knew that she was telling the truth.  
I had no choice but to go with them in order to save my baby brother.

Refusing to cry, I breathed deeply before following them, my eyes keeping their focus glued on the buck knife that Harry was holding.  
Right there and then, I had made up my mind that I'd use that knife to chop his balls off if he made a move towards me.


	11. On The Trail: Chapter 11

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews/favourites and alerts :). This chapter is centred around Daryl. Enjoy! Please read and review :)**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: I'd Come For You by Nickelback.**

* * *

_I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie, It's true,  
I'd give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you…_

* * *

-+-  
**[ON THE ROAD]**

He knew it from the moment their gazes had locked back on Herschel's farm.  
It had only taken a second for him to know that something was different about her.

When they had met in dense woodlands days before, he had realised that she wasn't the danger.  
The blood on her clothes, the bruises marking her smooth skin and the pain behind her eyes made it obvious that she needed his help.  
He had half-expected her to run at him with the knife in fear, or to at least threaten him, but when she didn't he realised that she was doing something which beforehand only Rick had done; not judged him.

Even through out all of these past years, he had come to understand that Tessa wasn't the person that Hayley had thought she was.  
Tessa never pushed him to talk about his past or what he may have done with Merle, instead she talked about how she admired and respected him.  
When Merle had come to the prison, he had told him that she'd only said those things to him because she pitied him, but Daryl knew it wasn't like that.  
With Tessa, it never was.  
What Merle had labelled as being 'weak', Daryl now realises it was something else that he hadn't felt before.

Suddenly the aura shifted as he sensed that something wasn't right.  
He should be hearing her boots sloshing against the mud or her small repeated sighs at her unruly hair blowing in her face.  
Only, he heard nothing.

"Tessa?"  
He lifted his head up slowly, straining his ears so that he could try to distinguish what was just nature and what might be her.

All of a sudden two walkers were coming towards him as he just had enough time to quickly pick up his crossbow and aim it squarely at the first walker's head.  
Letting loose an arrow, he barely had enough time to lift up his crossbow and bring it crashing down against the skull of the second one.

Breathing heavily, Daryl looked around in confusion before putting two and two together; She was in danger.

Worriedly, he started to keep his gaze focused on the ground, easily noticing the soles of Tessa's boots, as he followed the footprints to a small clearing where they suddenly stopped abruptly.  
With his lip twitching due to anger, he then froze as he noticed drops of blood mingled into the puddle on the ground.  
Someone had tried to cover up what had happened here.

Turning to inspect the nearby area for any signs of a struggle, Daryl could feel his hands start to shake in repressed rage at his hunters instinct telling him that she isn't anywhere around here anymore.

"TESSA!"  
His voice broke as he looked around, suddenly resenting himself for not being skilled enough to handle the situation.  
There were too many tracks and too much distractions that he couldn't focus his attention on what had actually went wrong.

It was almost as though whoever had done this to Tessa knew that he'd try and track them and knew exactly what to do in order to put him off the trail.  
He stiffened as everything finally clicked into place: They had been followed.

Refusing to give up, he hitched his crossbow up onto his shoulder and started to trek north through the woods, using all of the techniques that Merle had taught him.  
He wouldn't rest until he'd found her.

-+-  
**[TEN MINUTES LATER]**  
-+-

He had been travelling for only ten minutes when the eerie silence was breached.

"Son of a bitch! God damn it!"

Daryl swiftly turned his head towards the voice as he stealthily stalked through the trees until he could see what had made the noise.

A short, heavily-built man was trying to wrestle a walker away from him as he was slowly being backed up into another walker who almost had it's rotting teeth compressed onto his neck.

Calmly, Daryl let an arrow loose into the walker that was advancing on the man before taking out his knife and stabbing the other through the head.

It was only when the final walker had been killed that the man had turned to thank him.  
But there was something wrong with the way he had looked at him.

"You bit?" Daryl looked at him suspiciously, still keeping his knife in his hand.

"Bit? N-No! I'm fine…just shaken!" The man smiled as he started to shake, "Whew! They really get the jump on you don't they?"

Sweat was running down the man's nose from his forehead, mingling into his lips as Daryl watched him grimace before indicating to where a third walker had been killed previously.

"I was just trying to find my wife and son when these undead freaks came at me! I'm still not the best fighter, but we have to survive, right?" He cleared his throat before making a big effort to kneel down in front of the third walker, "Huh, this one's holding a bandana…"

Daryl stiffened as he took the bandana from the walker's loose gripped fingers, "It's Tessa's…"

"Friend of yours? I'm sorry…is there anything that I can do?"

"Yeah…" He then slammed the man against the tree as he held him there with his forearm by his throat, "You can stop lyin'! Where is she?!"

The man then smirked, his façade coming undone right before Daryl's eyes, "Huh, I guess we underestimated you…"

Rage was rising within him at the smug expression on the stranger's face.  
"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Might want to keep your voice down _'friend'_, as you're good, but not good enough to survive a horde with only two arrows!"

Daryl chewed angrily on his bottom lip before shoving the man hard against the tree again, "I asked you a question!"

"I know, but do you honestly think that I'm going to tell you just like that? Come on, the only people who are still alive now are people that before all this, we would never of wanted to meet! We are all murderers Daryl."

"How you know my name? You been followin' us?!" He made a move towards the stranger.

"Yes. Turns out that even an experienced tracker and skilled huntsman can be distracted enough to lose his focus. She must have been good. Now I kinda' feel bad for what happened…"

It was the hidden meaning behind the latter sentence that had Daryl raising his right hand into a fist and bringing it down hard onto the stranger's face.  
His knuckles connected with skin, tissue and bone, as he kept punching him over and over again, his hand protesting in pain but his brain not registering it.

"Stop!" The stranger rasped out as he coughed and tried to shield his face with his arms.

Daryl then grabbed a hold of the neckline of the man's shirt as he spat out in anger, "Where is she?!"

"Dead! We killed her! Harry made us…told us to! I didn't want to! I tried to save her! I swear it!" He started whimpering as he choked on his tears.

Something snapped inside Daryl at that moment.  
Blind rage and the feeling of emptiness overtook all rational thinking as he could feel his lips quivering in pain whilst his fists made the decision for him.

Blood stained his skin and clothing as it only took six minutes for the pleading to cease.

Shaking, Daryl just stayed kneeling over the now disfigured body, unable to move.  
His left hand was still gripping the bandana tightly as heartache threatened to tear him in two.  
He'd lost her.

"Daryl?"

Freezing, he lifted his head up at the voice, "Beth?"


	12. Hope & Fighting Chances: Chapter 12

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: **In this chapter we get both Daryl and Tessa's experiences. Thank you for reviewing/adding to alerts/favourites and for reading. Enjoy! Please read &amp; review if you have time :)**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: Sacrifice by Theory Of A Deadman.**

* * *

_Everybody expects me to break,  
But I'll never break down again,  
Everybody expects me to give up,  
But you'll never see me givin' in…_

* * *

**-+-  
[****TESSA'S EXPERIENCE]**

I awoke to the feeling of a cold, wet sensation causing my cheek to tingle, as I slowly opened my eyes.  
With my vision blurred momentarily, it took me a minute to remember exactly where I was and what had happened.  
Flashes of memories hit me: of comforting Daryl, feeling a semblance of hope return, and looking for something, before…

My eyes then widened in horror because it became suddenly clear as the jumbled pieces of my memory came together.  
An awkward tightness around my wrists only added to my anxiety at the fact that I was in deep trouble.

"You're finally awake, I have to admit, you must be a delicate little thing if you can't handle one of Harry's punches…"

I jumped before turning to look at the woman who the voice had belonged to.  
Her hair was matted against her face in dirty clumps as her lip was bruised and swollen whilst her mud-stained clothes hung off her tiny frame.  
Whatever they had done to her wasn't something that I wanted done to me.

"Who are you?" I coughed as my throat started to ache from lack of hydration and recovering from the flu.

The woman sighed softly as she reached behind me to pick up a flask, as she held it up to my lips, "You need to drink…"

"No offence, but the last time I was here, they drugged me." I looked at her suspiciously, my upper lip curling upwards in repressed anger.

My response seemed to shock her as she widened her eyes slightly, "_**You're**_ Tessa? Why did you do it?! Why couldn't you just-"

"Just take their abuse?! It is abuse no matter what they claim!" I cut her off with an angry glare as I tried again to get my hands free from the ropes.  
"If it wasn't, then they wouldn't feel the need to tie me up!"

She just shrugged, "You're dangerous. Harry is only trying to protect us from the man you were with!"

I kept struggling against the ropes, the rough textile digging into my sensitive skin and leaving it red raw.  
Flinching inwardly at the pain, I retorted back to her angrily, "_**I'm**_ dangerous?! Are you hearing yourself right now?! And the man that I was with wouldn't hurt anyone who doesn't pose a threat!"

Sighing, the woman shook her head slowly and patronisingly, as she pulled a sympathetic expression.  
"Oh, honey. You really are brainwashed! He had a crossbow! Good men don't use them sort of weapons as they are forced to use whatever they can find to defend themselves."

Scoffing, I shook my head, "I can't believe that you'd actually think that-"

"She does because it's the truth Tessa."

My whole body stiffened as I turned to look over at Harry who was strolling over to me with a smirk.  
"Screw you!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Huh, funny…" Pausing briefly to address the woman, he said, "Jodie, can you please go and get two bowls of Nina's delicious stew, please?"

"Of course!" She beamed at him before practically skipping off to run his errand as I turned my attention back to him.

"You're pathetic…" I glared at him darkly, my whole body shaking with rage.

"Am I?" He laughed as he knelt down in front of me, "That's rich comin' from a girl who stabbed my wife in the leg after she tried to save my life-"

"You tried to rape me! You got what was coming to you!"  
I could see the anger and humiliation radiate from his body as I couldn't help but feel pleased with myself at knowing that I had caused him pain.

"I have been searchin' for you for a long time Princess! And then, when I was about to give up, who should we stumble upon, but your redneck friend!"

I stiffened but remained quiet.

"Daryl, I believe his name is? Well, I have to say that you really have him wrapped around your little finger Tessa-I can admire that! He'd do anything for the sweet, pretty little thing who spins a good story and tells him exactly what he wants to hear."

"It's not like that." I glared at him, "Daryl-"

"Then what is it like Tessa? Have you told him what actually happened here? Or did you only want to give him your recollection of events? Are you scared that he'd judge you?"

I turned my head away from his gaze as I replied quietly, "I didn't want him to take on all of my pain as well as his own…"

"Oh, how noble!"  
He then grabbed onto my chin, pulling my face hard towards his as he muttered menacingly, "You killed my wife! Injured me-"

"You deserved it!" I replied back harshly as my eyes glared into his, "I'm not going to apologise for protecting myself! I only wish that I had also chopped off your-"

Harry didn't let me finish, as he had then brought his hand up and slapped me hard again across the face.  
"You took everything from me!"

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME! I WON'T LET YOU HURT DARYL! I'LL KILL YOU-"

He chuckled in sick amusement, "Yes…true on the first two counts. But, you can't do anything to save Daryl…anyway Tessa, what do you take me for?"  
Narrowing his eyes, he then stood up to say, "I can't kill someone for tryin' to protect their loved ones…I'm not you."

My eyes were taking in how many people there were and how I'd never make it out alive if I tried to kill them all.  
I was trapped, and even though I had thwarted Harry's sexual perversions, there were others who would gladly take on his role.  
Yet, still I fought against the bonds that restricted me.  
Warm blood was trickling steadily down my wrists and hands, but I didn't care; I needed to get free.

"Here's your food Harry!" Jodie had returned with two bowls of a stomach-churning stew, whose fumes were making me feel nauseous.

"Thank you Jodie…" Harry smirked as he winked at her before taking both of the bowls and placing one on the ground by his leg whilst bringing the other one over to me.  
"You must be hungry Tessa?"

"Not hungry enough to eat that…"

He sighed, "And here I thought that we were getting somewhere?"  
Waiting for me to answer, but getting nothing, he growled in frustration and picked up the spoon, filling it with the vile-smelling stew before bringing it to my lips, "Eat it!"

I pursed my lips together and moved my face away from his reach.  
There was no way that I was going to be eating anything that he was offering.

"Dad!"

Both of us froze in place as Harry then forced a fake smile on his face in order to address his son, "Tobias-"

"Lucas is dead, the redneck killed him…"

Harry nodded once in understanding before standing up straight, "Lucas was expendable. We just need to keep him from tracking us to here. Let's move! This place is fallin' apart anyway!"

Tobias nodded as he ran off to give the orders to the rest of the group.

Turning towards me, Harry smirked as he said, "You won't eat the food, so now I have to bruise the merchandise…"  
I watched him coming closer to me, as he had brought out the exact same knife I had stabbed into him years before.

The ropes that had fastened my hands together were now becoming looser, causing me to feel them slip painfully down my hands and onto the ground, as I kept my composure calm.  
All the months spent learning different skills and techniques off different people at the prison were now coming into effect.  
Calmly, I waited for the right moment.

I let him lean down.  
I let him drag the tip of the knife sadistically across my neck lightly.  
But when he had tried to raise the handle up to strike me, I brought my right boot up and pressed it hard into his face, hearing something crack, as I used that split second to wrestle the knife from his loose grip and run.

"BITCH!" I heard him roar out in fury as he stumbled after me.

My hair flew around my face as I sighed in annoyance, pushing the troublesome strands away from my eyes as I burst my way through what appeared to be an abandoned shipping warehouse for a parcel company.

'General Industries' signs still hung across the vast expanse of walls.  
I tried to remember if we had scavenged near this area before, but I couldn't think of any instances off the top of my head.

Suddenly something hard and cold grazed my shoulder, as I gasped at the force of which it had just passed my skin.  
Briefly pausing in shock, it was only when I had turned to look at the wound that I realised I had been shot at.  
Shock and pain rippled through my body as I gasped, my legs still trying to push my body forwards as I knew that if I could just make it out of the building then I'd have a fighting chance.

-+-  
**[DARYL'S EXPERIENCE]**

The look on Beth's face said it all.  
She had had seen him mercilessly beat a man to death in a blind rage.  
Maybe he should be feeling shocked or remorseful, but he no longer knew what to feel.  
The only feeling that he could understand was loss; and it was tearing him in two.

Not wanting to answer any of the questions that she may ask, Daryl numbly took out his knife and brought it down into the man's head before slowly standing up and quietly picking his crossbow back up from where he had left it on the ground.

"Daryl…" Beth stood staring at him in shock as she then noticed the bandana that was still being clutched in his hand, "You gave that to Tess-"

"Just you?" He dodged her question by asking one of his own roughly.

She nodded solemnly, "Yes…I got separated from Maggie back at the prison…"

Daryl nodded as he scoffed before walking off, his face remaining blank as his guard went back up.

"Is it just you?"  
The hesitation to ask him that question didn't escape Daryl's ears, but he could tell that she already knew what the answer was.

"Is now."

Beth watched him then tie the bandana onto his trousers as she could feel tension pushing down on them both.  
"What happened?"

She wasn't sure if she expected him to answer her or not, but it was starting to upset her that he thought she didn't have a right to know if something bad had happened to her friend.  
"She's my friend too! I won't ask about what had gone on with you and that man, but I want to know…"

Still, he remained quiet.

Sighing in frustration, Beth stomped over to him and stood in his way, "Daryl! I just saw you beat a man to death with your own bare hands! I know that you-"

"You know nothin'!" He had looked at her in anger then, his eyes narrowing as his lips thinned.

Beth widened her eyes at seeing the pain behind his eyes as it dawned on her what must of happened, "Did they hurt her?"

Daryl shoved roughly past her, trying to avoid the painful question and it's devastating answer.

"Daryl?" She looked over at him in empathetic understanding before watching him aim his crossbow at a walker who was stumbling towards them.

She expected him to fire an arrow into it's head quickly and move on, or to use his crossbow as a heavy object in order to cause a dent in it's skull.  
Although he did go down the latter path, nothing prepared her for the level of aggression and force he had used when bludgeoning the walker with his crossbow.

Over and over again his arms had raised and then fallen so that he could bring the heavy object down onto it's head.  
Brain matter and tissue flew from the trauma of the attack, as Beth couldn't take it anymore and quickly darted forward, wrapping her arms firmly around his waist and resting her head on his back in a comfortingly move.

She knew it had worked when she felt his arms go limp at his sides and heard the dull thud of the crossbow hitting the ground.  
Then a heartbroken whimper sounded that alerted her to what he was going to let slip.

"She's dead…I failed her…like at the prison! I should of kept lookin'! They are all dead cause of me and she…"  
He trailed off as strangled sobs tore through him.

Beth kept her arms around him, too afraid to move in case he fell apart and she couldn't help him.  
It was a comforting gesture that would be lost on most people, but she knew that Daryl needed this.

"They hurt her…"

It was that sentence that made Beth widen her eyes and move away from him in shock and horror.  
Double-meaning plagued the words as she found herself asking, "Did you find her?"

Daryl shook his head, getting embarrassed at losing his cool, "There were tracks, blood…then I found that asshole! He was with some walkers, actin' like he couldn't handle them. When he mentioned the bandana I knew that he'd taken her cause it wasn't there before. He…" Pausing to shake his head, he finished with, "He told me that Tessa's dead."

"He told you that but you didn't see it? She could still be alive! We should go back there and look!"

"Why?!" Daryl then now turned around to look at her as wariness and something else was showing on his features.

Beth realised that the other expression was fear, due to finding something that he may not want to discover.  
Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that they had to go back there and carry on searching.

Everyone at the prison knew there were something going on between Daryl and Tessa; even Merle had commented on it.  
To her it was important that if Tessa was dead, that they at least find her body and give her a proper burial.

Then again, Beth's gut instincts told her that Tessa was alive, and that they needed to help her.  
Her Father had taught her many things, but one of the more important pieces of advice were to: _'Always trust your instincts.'_  
For that reason alone, Beth knew that if she could get Daryl to help track the footprints, they'd find evidence that contradicts what the stranger had told him.

Standing her ground, she had lifted her chin up and faced him defiantly so that she could counter his question with, "Because she'd do it for you!".  
As she started to walk on to go and retrace the steps they had made, she could feel Daryl pondering her words before seeing him follow her.

"Keep goin' east…"


	13. Guardian Angel: Chapter 13

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: **Thank you to Leyshla Gisel &amp; Mrskaz453 for still reviewing, to all those who have added to alerts and favourites, and to all of you visitors who are still reading this series (it's appreciated :D.) This chapter is part two of Daryl and Tessa's experiences. Next chapter will be a lot of Daryl/Tessa together. Enjoy! Please read and review :)**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

* * *

I will never let you fall,  
I'll stand up for you forever,  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven…

* * *

**-+-**  
**[TESSA'S EXPERIENCE]**

"YOU IDIOT! NOW YOU'VE CALLED THEM TO US!"  
From behind me I could hear Harry yell at one of his men-presumably the one who had fired the gun.

I didn't care to listen to any more of their argument; I just wanted to run and not look back.  
The pain in my shoulder was gradually building up to a constant ache that was threatening to render my whole right arm useless.

_'No!'_  
My own mind was fighting back, giving me the extra push I needed to reach the big double doors that once marked the side entrance to the warehouse.  
I leant all of my weight against the heavy doors, pulling a pained expression at having to use my right shoulder as well in order to fully open them and get through.

Once I was through, I smiled briefly in relief at seeing the sun shining down on me and woods still surrounding us.  
I couldn't have been far from where our camp had been, I just had to get myself near the vicinity and Daryl will be able to track me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the familiar sound of growling and feet dragging across ground could be heard; only this time it was amplified.  
_'A horde!'_  
Once again my mind kicked in before my own body had a chance, as I swerved my head around to look for an escape route, quickly moving forward as I awkwardly moved the knife I had taken from Harry to my left hand.  
I was right handed, but I hoped that my clumsiness wouldn't cause my death.

From behind me I could hear Harry and his men finally catch up to me, but not be able to move forwards as their way was blocked by walkers.

"Tessa…" He spoke calmly as he smirked at me, "What are you goin' to do Princess?! We can protect you, but you gotta meet us half-way here…"

My azure coloured eyes took in the scene in front of me with fear and dread.  
If I went forwards then I'd be over-run and killed by a flurry of teeth and frenzied hands.  
But if I went back?  
Well, I'd be wishing that I'd of gone forward.

Tears were starting to fall steadily down my cheeks as I gently placed the knife on the ground in front of me before holding out my arms in the exact same position my Mother had years previous.

"I'm knowing my fight…" I answered him back brokenly as I shut my eyes tightly and took a deep breath.  
This was the end, I always knew that deep down it'd always come down to this, but I had at least imagined myself with kids and a husband first.

Scrunching my eyelids closed tighter, I gasped out before taking a hesitant step forwards, waiting for the moment when teeth would tear me apart.

**[DARYL'S EXPERIENCE]**  
**-+-**

Beth had found her way back to the area they had been in before without any help from him.  
If the situation wasn't so dire, Daryl might have even admired her potential.

"So, what are we looking for?" Beth had looked up at him expectantly.

"Tracks…footprints…anythin' that weren't made by walkers."

She made a face, concentrating hard on the ground before furrowing her eyebrows, "There are these zig-zaggy tracks, but then there are other footprints over them…walkers?"

Daryl moved closer to her, kneeling down to inspect the area closer as he shook his head, "No, people tryin' to cover up their tracks…"

"So, this proves that he was lying about Tessa being dead, right?" Her voice got higher as she couldn't help but cling onto the hope that her friend was alive.

Nodding quietly, Daryl replied, "She wasn't killed here…"

Beth smiled in relief before walking off north, "The tracks continue up here! So, they must of taken her somewhere."

"Yeah…"

Judging by the tone of his answer, Beth could tell that his mind was struggling to cope with the reasons over why they might of taken Tessa.  
If she was being honest as well, she didn't want to dwell on it either.

All of a sudden, a gunshot echoed around the immediate area as Daryl paused, his eyes narrowing as he burst into action and started to run towards the direction of the noise.

"Daryl!" Beth quickly followed after him, keeping her knife raised in defence as she widened her eyes when they came upon a building.  
"General Industries…"

Not bothering to pause to catch his breath, Daryl ran around the side, suddenly seeing a whole horde of walkers crowding around something.  
Then he froze.

One of the walkers had tripped and fallen over their own feet, exposing him to a sight that caused his heart to sink and his anger to reach a new level.  
Tessa was stood just a few feet from the horde with her arms outstretched and her eyes shut as if she had given up and was expecting death.

From his side Beth had widened her eyes and started to stab her knife into the walker's heads, obviously having also seen the same as him.

Then, from the other side of the compound, Daryl's gaze briefly locked with another's.  
Cold, dark eyes met his own pained blue ones, as he found himself aiming his crossbow at the sneering man.

"Daryl!"  
Beth had looked over at him angrily, "Help Tessa!"

He moved his eyes away from the stranger as he leapt into action, taking out his knife and hacking into as many of the walker's skulls as he could.  
There was no way that he'd let anything happen to her when she only a few feet away from him.  
It was already tearing him apart that she was ready to give up so easily.

He could see her clearly now.  
She was standing shakily with blood soaking through her vest top as her eyes remained firmly shut and her arms were outstretched.

"TESSA!"

Immediately he saw her eyelids fly open as she widened her eyes at seeing him stood just to the left of her.  
"Daryl?!" She gasped in exhilaration, tears cascading down her cheeks as she then fell to her knees as a louder gunshot echoed through the air once more.

Beth screamed in shock as she rushed forward to help Tessa.  
His eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of the same sneering man from earlier as he winked at Daryl before becoming lost in the endless sea of undead corpses.  
By now more walkers were making their way towards them and Daryl knew that they'd never kill them all.

He quickly went over to Tessa, checking her for where the second bullet had hit, his heart clenching as he couldn't find a wound.  
"Tessa…"  
Frantically he lifted up her top, stopping when seeing the bruises, cuts and then a bullet wound on her abdomen just above the waistband of her jeans.

Beth was starting to look around frantically, "We need to go Daryl! We need to get Tessa somewhere safe!"

Nodding in complete numbness, he gently scooped up Tessa into his arms and held her protectively against his chest.  
Once again he felt the exact same fears and anxieties he had felt way back on Herschel's farm.  
Only this time it was amplified.  
Because he knew that something deep and intense had taken root in his heart that would eat away at him if she died in his arms right now.

"Daryl! Over here!" Beth had tilted her head towards a small opening between two out buildings as he kept Tessa's head close to his heart and ran after Beth.

He could feel her blood now start to transfer onto his own clothes as her breathing was getting laboured and slow.  
Anger and bitterness was taking over as he refused to forgive her if she let go of her life.  
She had promised him that she'd never give up and that she'd keep fighting.

**-+-**  
**[TEN MINUTES LATER]**  
**-+-**

After what felt like hours of running, Beth had stopped to catch her breath, her eyes wide as she looked over at him, "There's a house over there! Some sort of funeral home-"

"Come on!" Daryl answered her back gruffly as he quickly followed her and burst his way inside.  
Protocol went out of the window as he gave Beth a silent signal to check for walkers, whilst he laid Tessa out on the floor.

He could hear Beth check all of the rooms before bolting the door and rushing over to him in the room where a coffin was still propped up.  
The chilling irony wasn't lost on either of them.

"We need something to prop her head up! And hot water…towels or cloths too-" Beth was remembering Herschel's basic training, as she went into the kitchen, searching through the cupboards.

Daryl swiftly shrugged off his vest as he bundled it up into a messy makeshift pillow and carefully put it under her head before saying to Beth, "Get me tweezers, a bottle of alcohol, some string and a needle!"

He could hear her sigh loudly, "This is a funeral home-"

"They dress up dead bodies! They'll have somethin'!"

The sound of clattering around and drawers being yanked open echoed around the eerily silent building as he reached out with shaky hands to rip the part of her vest where the wound was so that he could get to the area easier.  
He had no idea if the bullet had penetrated deeper than what he had first thought, but living with Merle and not having medical insurance had taught him a few things.

"I've found everything! There was a room downstairs…" She quickly placed everything on the ground before him, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Daryl nodded simply, "Merle got shot a couple of times…"

Not wanting to ask for an explanation, Beth watched him take out his lighter and heat up the tweezers, needle and the tip of his knife, "Do you need me to do something?"

"Clean the wound for me on her shoulder with the alcohol, the bullet barely grazed her, so we can just clean it."

"And the other wound?" Beth watched him tear up the scrap of vest as she grabbed a piece and drenched it in alcohol before placing it quickly against the wound on Tessa's shoulder.  
He went quiet as she lifted her eyes up towards his, "Daryl?"

"Just clean it!" He replied back hurriedly as he was about to press the knife close to her wound when Tessa's eyes shot open as she started to breathe heavily and panicky.

"Tessa? It's Beth, you're going to be okay but you need to relax. We have to make sure that the bullet didn't shatter inside of you."

"Beth?" She then smiled weakly, "Thank God you're okay…"

Daryl then grabbed the alcohol from Beth as he looked firmly at Tessa, "You're gonna need to stay still…"

"What?" She grimaced before looking up at him, "It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

The look behind his eyes confirmed her suspicions as she laid her head back, "Do it…I'll be fine!"

Beth could see the hesitation on his face as she nodded at him whilst taking a hold of Tessa's hand tightly, "We won't let anything happen to you, Daryl knows what he's doing…I think…"

The last few words caused Tessa to laugh as she then coughed, "I hope for his sake that does…"

Daryl seemed to relax slightly at hearing her joke, as he then pressed the tip of his knife gently into her wound whilst getting Beth to grab the tweezers and hold the area open slightly.

A loud cry of pain filled the room as Tessa gasped and gripped onto Beth's hand, her eyes watering at the uncomfortable sensation and pain of having Daryl root around in the fresh wound.

Her whole body was shaking as Daryl yelled to Beth, "KEEP HER STILL!"

Tessa was sobbing and whimpering as she tried to stay still for him, but her body had other ideas.  
It was left up to Beth to place her hands down on Tessa's shoulders and try to use her weight to keep her still.

"D-Daryl…"  
Tessa had gasped out his name in between screams of agony that caused him to struggle with what he was doing.

The tweezers then made a sickening squelching sound as Daryl nodded to Beth before pulling out the still intact bullet, "Didn't shatter…"

The minute the bullet had left the wound, Tessa's body went limp as she slumped down again and her breathing became slow.  
"Tessa?!" Beth moved her ear over Tessa's lips, thankful to still hear breathing, "I think that she fainted…I'll help you close the wound."

With Beth pressing the two halves of cut skin together, Daryl drenched the area with alcohol before threading the needle quickly and stitching up the wound to his best recollection of how Merle showed him.  
It was messy, and blood was coating his hands with it's sticky substance, but he only cared about her surviving.

"Do you think that we stopped an infection from starting?" Beth had quietly asked him.

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, it smelt clean…"  
His eyes never left Tessa's face as he then roughly tore a strip of cloth from his shirt and carefully wrapped it around the wound, "It's gonna have to do."

Beth nodded before indicating to the shoulder, "I patched that up…" She then smiled lightly, "You okay? I found cupboards full of food earlier, you want me to get something?"

"You eat and get some rest. Ima' watch over Tessa…"

She watched him for a few moments, "I'll get you something-"

"Beth," He cut her off, "Eat and sleep!"

"Fine, but you need to wash your hands-Tessa will freak if she wakes up to all this blood!"

Daryl sighed softly as he remained quiet, instead just focusing all of his attention on his sleeping lover.  
He wouldn't move until he knew that she was safe and out of the woods.  
Every fibre of his being had wanted him to stop hurting her and just hold her against him when she had begun screaming.

Reaching out with his right hand, he gently moved to brush hair away from her face, his fingers lingering on a bruise just above her upper lip.  
Despite the scars, bruises or dirt that marred her skin; he thought she was beautiful.

From the doorway Beth watched him silently, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip as she smiled to herself before turning back around, deciding to search the home properly and give him some time alone with Tessa.


	14. Bourbon Takes The Edge Away: Chapter 14

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: **Thank you to all who have reviewed/followed/added to alerts &amp; favourites, *hugs*. I am in the midst of writing an 'M' rated Daryl story set before the outbreak called 'Forget Me Not', so keep an eye out if you guys are interested ;). Enjoy the chapter! Please read and review :).**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: Nothing Else Matters by Metallica.**

* * *

_Trust I seek and I find in you,  
Everyday for us something new,  
Open mind for a different view,  
And nothing else matters…_

* * *

**-+-  
[****THE FUNERAL HOME|TWO HOURS LATER]**

Pain. I was in so much pain.  
It felt as though I had been kicked in the stomach multiple times and then been left down in the dirt.  
My eyes instinctively shot open as I gasped aloud from the soreness, trying to check the area where the source of pain was coming from, before feeling someone's hands gently pushing my shoulders down.

"You shouldn't move…"

"Daryl?" I lifted my confused gaze up to his as I smiled in relief, not remembering anything of the last few hours.  
"You're here…"

He looked nervous, "You remember nothin'?"

"I…" Grimacing, I then widened my eyes and forced myself to sit up, almost screaming in pain, "Beth! Is she okay? There were walkers-"

Daryl tried to get me to calm down as he sighed at seeing blood start to soak the rag of fabric around my wound, "Tessa! Stay the hell still! Beth's fine!"

Smiling in relief, I then followed his concerned gaze to where my vest top had been crudely torn and a wound was visible, "Oh my God…Harry…please, no! What did he do to me?! WHAT HE DID DO?!"  
My voice started to rise in octave as I got more and more agitated before trying to rip off the material obstructing my view of the injury.

"Tessa!" He then grabbed onto my face as he fought against my panic attack to make me look at him, "You were shot, I had to get the bullet out before it got infected!"

My breath was hitching as tears were streaming down my cheeks, "I thought I was going to die…I'd rather die than be with him…"

His hands were shaking as they still stayed on my face, keeping my gaze locked on his so that I couldn't dwell on my injury.  
He was troubled and angst-ridden, but I couldn't determine why.  
Then he let all of his pent up emotions loose.

"Harry? He one of the assholes who took you?!" His blue eyes glared with rage as he continued, "They…did he…"  
Although he trailed off due to not being able to voice the question he wanted to ask, I knew exactly what he wanted to know.

"No…" I answered him back quietly as I shook my head, trying to turn away from him.

"Tessa…"

"Daryl," I paused, before looking back at him, "He…Harry is gone! I don't want to think about what he might have done or even what he has done."  
I saw the cogs turning behind his eyes as his brain went a mile a minute to figure out what I might be keeping from him.

Sighing, I carefully moved my hands up to cover his over my cheeks as I said gently, "He was one of the men who killed my brother, that's all I want to say…"

He looked at me deeply, "You were gonna give up; I saw you…"

I shook my head lightly, "I had to make a decision. If I'd of gone back then they'd of…" Trailing off, I enclosed my fingers around his and pulled his hands away, "It wasn't an easy choice to make."

"You promised you wouldn't give up!"  
The intense passion behind his tone of voice sent shockwaves through me.

I froze in place as my lips parted in shock, "I didn't know what to do…"  
A tear escaped down my cheek as I turned away from him, "Please, I can't dwell on this. I'm just trying to focus on the joy of having Beth with us and…" I then turned back round to face him, "That you aren't hurt."

Daryl chewed on his bottom lip before mumbling, "We should stay here for a while…you need to rest up."

"What is this-" My eyes widened as I finally realised exactly what the long 'box' was behind Daryl.  
"Is that a coffin?"

A slight smirk touched his lips as he grunted in response, "Looks comfy…"

I started to laugh but soon regretted my actions as pain once again stabbed into my lower body, "Oh God…"  
Groaning, I hung my head down so that I could inspect the wound, as I pulled off the strip of vest covering it.

The injury had been messily-but carefully-stitched together with the smell of alcohol burning my nostrils as the area looked red and swollen.  
"Is this normal?" I looked up at him briefly with my eyes wide.

"Yeah, Merle got shot in the arm once and it was worse than that. You in pain?"  
He looked concerned.

I shook my head, "I'm fine…"

He must have known I was trying to put on a brave face as he scoffed and leant over to give me a bottle of bourbon.  
"Beth found this. We ain't got any meds, but Merle claimed this was better anyway…"

"Bourbon?" I raised an eyebrow but took the bottle from him gratefully as I unscrewed the top and brought it up to my lips, "I'm more of a peach schnapps kind of girl."

Daryl scoffed, "Ain't no peach schnapps helpin' you with the pain!"

"No, but it doesn't taste like you're drinking raw sewage…" I countered back with a slight smirk before taking a swig and coughing, "Okay, I was being dramatic…this isn't too bad!"

I heard Beth come into the room as she yawned before smiling brightly at me, "Tess! Are you okay? I tried to find you some meds, but Daryl thought that alcohol would be better."

Laughing, I nodded slowly, "It…uhm…takes away the edge. You fancy some? I think that we've all aged about ten years since yesterday, so don't worry…I won't tell." I smiled softly before passing her the bottle.

Beth made a grimace as she sniffed the bottle, "Urgh! People actually enjoy this?"

"Some…but I think that peach schnapps would be more your thing. I used to drink that a lot when I was younger."

She looked nervously at the bottle before taking a sip, "It's…better than I thought it would be."

Daryl took the bottle from her as he took a long swig, "Ain't had this in years…"

I smiled to myself at seeing both of them more relaxed, before looking around the room in fascination, "So, this is a funeral home? There aren't any…you know?"

Beth nodded as she the shrugged, "One downstairs. But…he looks peaceful; I think that it's nice…"

Daryl scoffed again, "Why? He ain't gonna care."

"It's meant to be for the loved ones as well. So that we can see that they are gone and no longer there…" I answered for Beth as it was my turn again to take a mouthful of the bourbon.

She nodded, "We forget how things used to be, because we're used to seeing the walkers and stuff."

I sat back quietly, contemplating what she had said, "There will be a time when we have a safe haven again and the walkers will no longer be a threat-"

"No, then people are." Daryl had then looked at me seriously, his expression one of reflection.

We all sat there silently as I shook my head, "No! I refuse to let what happened at the prison shape us! Beth found us, who's to say that we won't find others?"

Beth smiled as she nodded in agreement before looking over at Daryl, "We could stay here for a few more days, and then travel north?"

Daryl looked unsure but nodded anyway.  
He was about to say something when suddenly a weird clanging noise outside could be heard as he stood up swiftly and grabbed his crossbow.

"Walkers?" I looked up at Beth in uncertainty before making an attempt to get up and help them.

Beth quickly leant over to keep me still, "Tessa, you're still recovering! You need to stay here, I'll go and help Daryl, okay?"  
She gave me a firm look that was reminiscent of Herschel before following after Daryl.

I couldn't stop the anxiety that was taking over as I strained my ears to hear the recognizable growling or snarling, but instead only heard Daryl sounding shocked as the door was shut and he came back into the room.  
"Everything okay?" I asked whilst checking them both over with my eyes for any signs of distress.

Daryl had shrugged, "Just some dog…"

I started to settle down again as I laid back down, this heavy feeling washing over me.

Beth had come over to me as she inspected my injury, "We should clean this again…it might hurt."

My eyes followed Daryl as he handed Beth the bottle of bourbon before he climbed up into the coffin and laid down in it.  
"You're sleeping in a coffin?" I made a face before hissing in pain at Beth pouring the bourbon on my wound, "Jesus!"

"Sorry…" She smiled sympathetically before grabbing a spare strip of fabric that had come from Daryl's shirt, as she wrapped it around my waist, drenching it in the bourbon whilst she tied it securely, "I'll just clean the graze on your shoulder…you ready?"

"Uh huh…" By now I had my eyes firmly shut and was trying to block out the uncomfortable stinging sensation.

When I had opened my eyes, I could see Daryl watching me from the coffin, his eyes full of remorse as I forced a smile for him, "I'm fine…just stings."

Beth then pulled back, "You should get some sleep, I can take the first watch?"

Daryl made a noise from his 'bed', "Ain't any reason to-"

"No, but I prefer to." She smiled before giving my hand a quick squeeze in reassurance as she went to look out of the window.

I laughed at the defeated expression on Daryl's face, "You can't win against two women…"  
My eyelids were starting to droop as I was forced to close them, "Just wake me up when it's my…turn…I…can…"  
By the last word sleep had taken its hold on me and even the dull ache from my afflictions couldn't keep me awake.

-+-  
[**LATER THAT NIGHT**]  
-+-

I was jolted awake by a strange scratching sound coming from the front door, as I groggily forced myself to sit up.

"Is it the dog?" I asked with a yawn as I placed the palm of my hands either side of me and forced myself to push my body up, shocked at how sore I felt.

Daryl chewed on whatever he had just shoved into his mouth before saying, "Ima' give it one last chance…"

I couldn't help but smile to myself at how he had this genuine love of animals and wanted to help the stray.

Beth had come over to me as she helped me to stand, "You okay?"

"Stop worrying…" I smiled tiredly at her before hearing Daryl open the door and yell to us.

"WALKERS!"

Both of us widened our eyes, as I stumbled towards Daryl, "I'M NOT LEAVING-"

"GO!"

Beth looked torn, but knew that she had to make the decision for us both.  
She then grabbed my hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she pulled me out the back door of the funeral home.

Walkers were coming out from every available area, as I found it hard to understand how we didn't have a bigger warning until they were upon us.

"Beth!" I immediately stopped, forcing her to turn to look at me, "I can't leave him…I have to go back!"

"Tessa-"

"Keep going Beth! We'll catch up with you!" I looked at her firmly before making a move to go back.

"Tess!" She then shoved her knife into my hand, "You'll need this! Don't worry; you can give it back when we meet up!"

I looked down at the knife as I smiled at her gratefully, "Be careful!"

Beth looked anxious but nodded as I turned and ran as best as I could towards the funeral home.

"DARYL?!"  
The pain in my abdomen was agonizing and I couldn't see past the many walkers that were now over crowding the house.

" DA-"

"Tess!" He had bounded up to me quickly, his appearance dishevelled as he looked worried, "You okay? Where's Beth?"

I ran with him towards where I had left Beth, "She told me that-"

Then I saw it.  
Items from Beth's backpack were strewn on the ground as if there had been some sort of struggle.  
"BETH?" I called out anxiously before we both turned swiftly at hearing the screeching of tyres as a car could be seen speeding away.

Both of us didn't need to be told twice to go after it.  
I was feeling this tremendous guilt of leaving her; I should have been there to stop it.

We followed it as far as we could go before Daryl collapsed to his knees in the middle of the road and hung his head low.  
He was feeling the pressure of the last couple of days, and I didn't know what to do to help him.

"Daryl…" I knelt down as I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace, holding onto him tightly so that I could give him any kind of consolation.

"Mmmm…I'll have what he's havin'!"

Swiftly, Daryl had pulled me protectively by his side as he aimed his crossbow at a man who was watching us in fascination.  
He wasn't the one that had spoken though, that title fell on a man who looked as though he hadn't seen a bar of soup in decades.  
Fear was starting to set in as I noticed more men coming to surround us.

"I'm claimin' that vest…I like them wings!" The same man that had spoken earlier now turned his attention to Daryl, causing me to shakily hold up Beth's knife in defence.

A man-whom I presumed was the leader of the gang-smiled at us as he held up his hands.  
"Come on now, killin' me won't make a damn bit of difference…all it'd do is get you killed."

I watched him closely as I remained quiet, feeling the caution emit from Daryl.

The man sighed, "I'm not gonna hurt you both! We live by rules! Codes…Why hurt yourself, when you can hurt others?"  
He then gestured to my side, "You're injured? We have painkillers…"

Feeling exposed, I wrapped my arms around my waist to cover up my skin before opening my mouth to protest when Daryl looked over at me, his eyes inspecting my slightly bleeding wound.

The stranger seemed to automatically know what he was going to say, as he said, "We're all friends here…I'm Joe."


	15. Crossbow Training: Chapter 15

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: **Here we go my lovelies: chapter 15! Trust me, you will LOVE this chapter ;). Enjoy! Please read &amp; review if you have time. x**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: Sparks Fly by Julia Sheer (Taylor Swift Cover).**

* * *

_You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find that I'm even better than you imagined I would be…_

* * *

-+-  
[**IN THE WOODS| WITH DARYL &amp; JOE'S GROUP**]

I didn't trust them.  
It felt as though all of the effort I had put in to escape Harry and his army of rapists was all in vain.  
Judging a book by its cover was something I would never of done before, but now it's vital to trust your gut instincts and first impression.  
Joe was a very clever man; maybe not so much _'book smart'_, but he definitely had the gift of the gab.  
Though what scared me even more was how Daryl acted as though he belonged with these men.  
It was as though all of the previous years where I spent time in showing him that he is not defined by what people say, no longer mattered.

"So," Joe had bounded over to me with a knowing smirk on his face, "How did a girl like you end up with Daryl? Not that I'm sayin' he isn't good enough, but you look…well, as Len put it, _**'a prime bit of meat'**_."

I flinched inwardly at his choice of words as I didn't dare turn my head towards either him or Len, instead I kept my eyes trained on the back of Daryl's vest.  
"Daryl is a good man, there is not a vicious bone in his body-"

Joe scoffed, "Let me tell you somethin' Tessa-it is Tessa, right?"  
He paused briefly to wait for me nodding my head in acknowledgement, as he smiled and continued smugly, "Before all of this, I'm betting that you were a good little preacher's daughter with no money worries or a criminal record-am I right?"

"My Father was a financial director of a company, actually."

"But you still walked the line?"

"For the most part." I answered him back shortly, already knowing exactly what he was trying to get at.

Joe watched me closely as he said, "You've lived a very sheltered life Tessa, and that's fine! We can't hold that against you. But Daryl? He's one of us."

At his last comment I had turned swiftly to look at him in fierce defiance, "He is **_nothing_** like you!"

Something dark shifted behind Joe's eyes before his lips curved upwards in amusement, "Isn't he? You could never understand him the way we do Tessa. Do you know what I see when I look at you? I see a scared girl who needs a man to look out for her! Do you know what I see with Daryl?" He smirked, "I see a man who has been forced to domesticate himself; you're stunting his personal growth."

I scoffed in shock and anger, "Do you hear yourself?! I know exactly what type of men you and your group are! And you're right about one thing, I am scared…"

He nodded, "Well, it is to be expect-"

"But not for myself! I'm scared for Daryl being manipulated by-"  
I was forced to stop myself short as once again my injury was starting to ache as the painkillers I had been given a couple of hours earlier were starting to wear off.

"You know, usually when people are hospitable, it is the polite thing to thank them, not to criticise…"  
Joe had leant into my ear to mutter that comment.  
"He fits in with us; plain and simple. Are you scared that you'll lose your lap dog?"

My lips twitched in anger as I muttered back lowly, "No…I'm scared that he'll end up losing control and waste his last arrows on you assholes."

I felt him stiffen against me before he suddenly laughed and pulled away from my body, "I like you! You have fire…you're gonna need that around here!"

Daryl had turned around by that point to watch us closely, I could see him silently communicating to me on whether or not I needed any help.

Shaking my head, I just carried on trudging forwards.  
What could I say to him? That I don't trust who we were with?  
Daryl isn't stupid; he knows how dangerous they are as much as me.

"Here, boys! We'll set up camp here for the night! I'm sure that our lady friend is feeling the strain of her injury?"  
Joe had called out to them all before giving me an amused glance.

"I offered to help her with it!" Len had smirked at me as he winked, "I have been told that I have magic hands…"

I shuddered before moving closer to Daryl who was shooting him a glare that reminded me of the age-old saying; 'if looks could kill'.

"You okay?" He chewed on his bottom lip in agitation as his stare never left Len.

"Daryl?" I sighed softly before placing my hand on his cheek and turning his face towards mine, "We need to go and ditch these guys. They are dangerous."

He made a face, "It ain't that easy…"

"They will kill us!" I whispered to him sharply.

"They'll kill us if we leave too! We need to wait…"

Frustration took over, as I swore under my breath, "We never get a moment's rest, do we?"

He shook his head before indicating to the dense woodlands, "Wanna go huntin' with me? Teach you a few things…"

A natural smile touched my lips, "Really? You trust me to hold your crossbow?"

"Yeah, just don't drop it."

"I'm not that clumsy!" I laughed softly before following him away from where the others were settling down.  
A part of me wondered whether this lesson was just to keep me safe from Joe and his friends, but whatever the reason was, I looked forward to learning new skills.

-+-  
[**IN THE WOODS| WITH DARYL| EARLY MORNING**]

"You wanna hold it?"

"It's going to be heavy, right? And you'll just do your typical macho manly shrug and say that it's fine?"

Daryl smirked as he made a big effort of shrugging and saying, "It's fine."

I laughed before carefully taking the crossbow off him, gasping at how the weapon was even more heavier than I thought it would be.  
_'No wonder he has arms like that…'_ I thought perversely as I had to bit down on my bottom lip hard to vanquish the feelings that entered my head.

Clearing my throat, I held up the weapon the best that I could as I looked around, "So, what do I do with it?"

He had come over to wrap his arms around mine to help me hold up the crossbow better as he rested his chin on my shoulder, carefully avoiding the graze.  
"Look down the scope at what you wanna shoot at, take a deep breath…keep your finger like that…" He moved one of his hands down to enclose around my hand that was hovering over the trigger as I could feel shivers dance up my spine.  
"Then you shoot…"

I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of his body seep into mine, "What if I miss?" Whispering, I managed to open my eyes slowly but still kept my gaze focused ahead.

"You won't." His lips brushed against the crook of my neck as he had moved his head to check for signs of any wildlife around us.

Then it happened.  
I blamed the lack of painkillers, or needing some form of human contact after the horrors of the last few days, but either way; I initiated something that was only the beginning.

Dropping the crossbow to the ground by our feet, I turned around and reached up with steady hands to pull his face down towards mine, my lips meeting his in a passionate kiss that sent my body hard up against Daryl's.

Gasping against his lips, I was about to pull back when I felt his hands come up to fist themselves in my long hair as his lips attacked mine with their own intense need.  
I melted into him, it was almost as though we were letting out all of our frustrations and anger at the events of the last few months by owning up to our feelings.  
Pulling away briefly to drag in air, I let out a shocked gasp at the expression on his face.  
It was one I had never seen before; and one that only I wanted to be able to evoke from him.

We only got a second to catch our breath before our lips met again in a frenzy that was weakening me at the knees.  
I could taste him, feel him and smell his intoxicating scent.  
It was almost too much to handle.  
My back then hit the tree as I moaned against his lips, bringing my hands up to entangle my fingers in his hair and stroke the smooth strands away from his face.  
I didn't want any distractions.

All of a sudden the sound of scuffling alerted me that we weren't alone, as I placed my hand on Daryl's cheek to carefully pull out of his embrace.  
I was rendered speechless as my cheeks were flushed red.  
His taste still lingered on my lips as I forced myself to turn away from him because I caught sight of a small rabbit engrossed in the grass near to us.  
Unfortunately, food always takes preference.

"Get my crossbow, remember what I taught you?" His voice still echoed memories of our passionate embrace.

Nodding, I heaved the crossbow up as I felt him once again coming up behind me to help me.

"Look down the scope…" I whispered gently.

"Take a deep breath…" Daryl repeated into my ear.

I smiled to myself as I forgot all about the fact that I was essentially killing an animal.  
Realisation that I was in deep did nothing but make me more determined to impress him.  
My finger pressed down on the trigger slowly as the arrow flew through the air, hitting the cottontail at the same moment another arrow hit it.

"The hell?!" Daryl cursed angrily as he took the crossbow from me and turned to see Len come out of the trees with a smug smirk on his face, "That's ours!"

"My arrow hit that first, it's claimed!" He retorted back with a glare at watching Daryl go over to the dead animal and pull out both arrows before throwing Len's away.

I watched him move closer to Daryl as my eyebrows furrowed and I stood protectively in between them, "This was our rabbit…"

Len scoffed as he looked down at me, "He already got some tail! This one's _**mine**_!"

Daryl scowled, "The hell it is!"

Both of them had moved closer as I was made even more aware of how my petite frame would do nothing to stop them from killing each other.  
"Daryl-"

"I see you in the woods! Actin' like you're a damn big man with your girl!" Len glared nastily, "You ain't nothin'! She won't last around here…"

I could see Daryl's hand reach for his knife as I widened my eyes and made a move to stop him before the others come and we have a full blown fight on our hands.

"Easy fellas, easy…see if we can't figure out what's really the problem here." Joe had come to inspect what all the commotion was about, as I found myself stiffening.  
"Did you claim it?" He glanced at Len expectantly.

"Hell yeah!"

Joe looked over at Daryl calmly, "Well, there you go. That critter belongs to Len…"  
At not seeing Daryl make a move to hand it over, he sighed and continued with, " Looks like you may be wanting an explanation. See, going it alone, that ain't an option nowadays. Still, it is survival of the fittest; that's a paradox right there. So I laid out some rules of the road to keep things from going Darwin every couple hours. Keep our merry band together and stress-free. All you got to do is claim.  
That's how you mark your **_territory_**…"  
He paused briefly to look over at me, "…your prey, your bed at night. One word, claimed."

Len scoffed in disbelief as he began to pace around.

"I ain't claimin' nothin'!" Daryl replied back darkly as he still kept a firm grip on the rabbit.

"We gonna teach him right? The rules say we gotta teach him!" Len looked hopeful.

I watched Joe look over at Daryl thoughtfully, "It wouldn't be fair to punish you for violating a rule you never even knew existed."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at them both whilst still maintaining a firm grip on the rabbit, "There ain't no rules no more…"

"Oh, there are. You know that. That's why I didn't kill you for the crossbow."  
He then made a move for the rabbit which Daryl tried to dodge.  
"Easy there, partner. Claimed; that's all you got to say."

Joe gave Daryl a strong look as he took a hold of the rabbit and placed it against the same tree where just moments earlier Daryl had my body pressed up against, as he brought his machete down onto it.  
Thus cutting it cleanly it half.  
He threw Len one half before giving Daryl the other, as he looked amused, "Ass end is still an end…"

Len gave us both a scornful glance before storming off back towards their camp, as I sighed and shook my head.

"We're going to have to go back…"

"Tessa…" He was looking at me nervously.

"Daryl…we need to wait for the right moment, as this isn't it…" I smiled forlornly before walking on.


	16. Heart Wants What It Wants: Chapter 16

**LIGHT A FIRE**

**{Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who has added to alerts/favourites and who have reviewed *hugs*. Please review, and if you have anything you would like to see, please comment :). Enjoy my lovelies! Thank you so much for reading x**}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognise.  
Lyrics: Blood On The Ground by Richie Sambora.**

* * *

_Tear on the night,  
And it's dark all around,  
Nothing seems right,  
And there's blood on the ground..._

* * *

-+-  
[**A FEW HOURS LATER| WITH JOE'****S GROUP**]  
-+-

Joe was lagging behind, talking venomous words into Daryl's ear.  
I knew what he would be saying.  
That Daryl isn't like me, and that he should make more of an effort to fit in with them.  
Truthfully, I was scared that he'd believe that bullshit.

"We ain't stayin'…" Daryl had said pointedly as I could hear him answer Joe back.

"Daryl, do you like cats? I love them; vicious little creatures! Anyway, I'll tell you, and this is true: ain't nothing sadder than an outdoor cat that thinks he's an indoor cat…"

Anger built up inside me at his patronising and manipulative words.  
I turned around to comfort Daryl, but could see that Joe's words had hit close to home.  
"Daryl…"

"Come on! We gonna need to sleep!" Daryl had cut me off sharply before leading me into an abandoned car warehouse.  
Incredibly, every single of the cars were still intact.

"Claimed!"

"And…claimed!"

The sounds of different male voices rang out as I stuck close to Daryl, watching him put his belongings on the bonnet of a car.

"…Claimed!" Len had shoved Daryl's items to the floor before leaning against the car, "I'll be willin' to swap though…"

I grimaced as I had to place my hand on Daryl's arm in order to stop him from attacking Len.  
"Don't…he isn't worth getting killed over!" I gave him a firm look before sitting down on the floor uncomfortably.

My wound was starting to throb with a dull ache, as I winced and pulled back the bit of material Daryl had given me to cover it.  
Not being a Doctor, I had no idea if the redness was still normal or a sign that I should be worried.

"You still in pain?" Daryl watched me closely.

"It's just aching…" I answered back with a tired smile, "I wish that we had passed a clothes store…"  
My eyes lifted up to catch the stares of every man in that room on us.

"Here!" Daryl had sat up briefly to shrug off his coat as he helped me to put it on.

"You won't be cold?" I looked worried.

"Dealt with worse…"

I smiled gratefully whilst zipping up the coat, "Thank you."

He grunted in response before laying back down and placing his arm over his face.

I was worried for him and how the past couples of days had been eating away at him.  
Daryl puts on this façade of not caring or being able to shrug everything off; but he can't.  
It was a transparent smokescreen.

[**SOME TIME LATER| ABANDONED CAR WAREHOUSE**]  
-+-

"Give it here!"

I was rudely awoken by the anguished sound of Len and by Daryl moving to stand up protectively in front of me.

"You step back…"

"My half was in the bag, now it's gone. Now, ain't nobody around here interested in no half a damn cottontail except you." Len's face twitched in anger as he moved closer to us.

"You're the only one still thinking' about that crap!" Daryl snapped back.

"Empty your bag!"

"I said step back!"

By now Joe had come over and was watching the scene unfold with amusement.  
"Did you take his rabbit Daryl? Just tell me the truth…"

"I didn't take nothin'!" Daryl retorted before scowling in fury at Len.

Something was starting to become obviously suspicious.

Joe moved quickly to grab the black bag Daryl had been using to carry his belongings, as he emptied out everything, all of us sighing at the cottontail falling out.  
My sigh was because I knew exactly what was going on.

Rage exploded from Daryl, as he got up in Len's face, "You put that there, didn't you? When I went out to take a piss!"

Len glared at him with pure hatred, "You lied. You stole…we gonna teach this fool or what, Joe?"

Joe raised an eyebrow as he turned towards Len, "Whoa, whoa…" He paused momentarily as if savouring the sound of his own voice before saying, "Now, Daryl says he didn't take your half of the rabbit, so we got a little conundrum here. Either he's lying, which is an actionable offence. Or, you didn't plant it on him like some pussy, punk-ass, cheating, coward cop, did you? 'Cause while that wouldn't be specifically breaking the rules, it would be disappointing…"

I held my breath, watching as Joe and Len seemed to be only inches apart.  
Things were quickly heading south, and I didn't know if their guns or my knife would be quicker.

"It would…" Len agreed, "I didn't."

A sigh escaped Joe's lips, "Good. Well, teach him a lesson, gents! He's a lying sack of shit! I'm sick of it, teach him all the way; I saw him do it."

Gasping in horror at the men turning on their own friend like it was nothing, I moved towards Joe, "Why didn't you stop him?!"

Joe looked at me, "He wanted to play that out, I let him. Daryl told the truth-he lied! Daryl understands the rules, he didn't…"

The sound of Len screaming filled the building as I flinched and made a move towards him to help.  
No matter how much of an asshole he was, he doesn't deserve to die in such a horrific way.

Daryl placed his hand on my arm as he pulled me towards him, letting me bury my head into his chest to not witness the beating.

Joe watched us both in interest before throwing the remainder of the rabbit at Daryl's feet, "Looks like you get the head, too…"

-+-  
[**ON THE ROAD| WITH DARYL &amp; JOE'****S GROUP**]  
-+-

I still wasn't sure of how to digest what had happened.  
We needed to get away from these men before they kill us or do worse.  
Harry…Joe…they are cut from the same cloth and they are both dangerous men to be around.  
The only problem was with how Daryl seemed to crave the companionship of Joe.  
I could understand that it was a need to have a Father figure or even a brother around again, but I had tried to tell him that Joe is never going to be like Rick or Merle.  
But the heart wants what it wants.

Darkness had ascended now and I was hanging back, not wanting to be anywhere near them.  
My ability to see the good in everyone was starting to diminish and cynical thoughts were taking it's place.  
Are there even good people still alive out there?

"Hey…" Daryl had waited for me, as he sighed, "You still thinkin' bout what happened back there?"

"If they didn't care about killing their friend, then what makes you think that they will leave us alone?"

He sighed, "We could go to Terminus?"

I looked up at him, "You don't believe what they are saying about the place?"

"Gotta see it to believe it…"

I smiled happily as I rubbed his arm, "Thank you…"

Earlier, Joe had explained to us that Terminus was the place the man they were tracking is thinking of going.  
According to him, the man supposedly killed a friend of his-Lou-in cold blood a few days before and they were out to administer justice.  
A little part of me wanted the man to have a whole group who would take down Joe and end his tirade, but it was seeming to be unlikely.

Terminus though, was a safe haven, a sanctuary.  
I had a gut feeling that if we got there, we'd be on the right path.

Suddenly, as we got closer to Joe we saw him standing behind a man with his gun pointed to the back of his head as I widened my eyes.  
"Rick…"

From my side Daryl had moved into action, "Joe! Hold up…"

Joe sighed in annoyance, "You're stopping me on eight Daryl…"

"Just hold up…"

One of the men-his name I couldn't remember-spoke up, "This is the guy that killed Lou, so we got nothing to talk about!"

"The thing about nowadays is we got nothing but time; say your piece, Daryl." Joe looked at him patiently.

Daryl cautiously edged closer as he kept his gaze strictly on Joe, "These people, you're gonna let 'em go. These are good people…"

Joe scoffed, "Now I think Lou would disagree with you on that. I'll, of course, have to speak for him and all 'cause your friend here strangled him in a bathroom."

Tension was filling the air as my eyes locked with Michonne's and guilt started to eat away at me, "Why are you doing this?! You killed your own friend in cold blood like it meant nothing, but somehow, this is different?!"

"Like I told you before Tessa; people like you don't understand how the world works now…"

Daryl looked over at me to silently indicate for me to be calm, as he then carefully put down his crossbow and held up his hands in defeat, "You want blood, I get it. Take it from me, man. Come on…"

"No!" I gasped out as I tried to think of a way that we'd all get out of this alive and in one piece.

Joe looked disappointed in Daryl as he said brokenly, "This man killed our friend. You say he's good people? See, now that right there is a lie…It's a lie!"

Daryl tried to make a point further but was silenced by men moving swiftly to start viciously beating him.

"Teach him all the way fellas…"

"NO!" I screamed as I made a move to help Daryl but was grabbed from behind by one of the men whom I had taken to calling 'Stinky Pete'.  
"DARYL!"  
My heart clenched painfully as I struggled, not being able to tear my eyes away from what was happening.

Then events turned in our favour…


End file.
